My new life in anime world kurobas
by Lilindha.thedarkpurple
Summary: Yukina terlempar ke dunia anime kurobas karena permohonan yang di ucapkannya sebelum tidur, yang ternyata pada saat itu bersamaan jatuhnya bintang. Teman, keluarga, serta lingkungannya berubah menjadi serba anime. Yukina makin bingung dan frustasi ketika ia benar-benar bertemu dengan para Kiseki no sedai. Itulah awal permulaan kisahnya dan awal permulaan sebuah cinta.
1. Chapter 1

**My new life in anime word kurobas.**

**Summary:**

Yukina terlempar ke dunia anime kurobas karena permohonan yang di ucapkannya sebelum tidur, yang ternyata pada saat itu bersamaan jatuhnya bintang. Teman, keluarga, serta lingkungannya berubah menjadi serba anime. Yukina makin bingung dan frustasi ketika ia benar-benar bertemu dengan para Kiseki no sedai. Itulah awal permulaan kisahnya dalam kehidupan barunya di dunia anime dan awal permulaan sebuah cinta.

Rencananya sih mo bikin reader pov tp susah. Jadi anggap saja si tokoh Yukina ini sebagai kalian. Maaf jika banya typo tolong di maklumi soalnya saya di sini New Author. Oh ya satu lagi fic ini akan saya buat & Unknow.

Ok ready read.

Chapter 1.

Terdengar suara lentunan music bergenere Ost anime di kamar yang tidak terlalu luas itu. Sesosok gadis yang sedang tengkurap di lantai yang beralaskan karpet sambil membaca buku sedikit menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya mengikuti alunan music faforitnya. Gadis itu bernama Hinamori Yukina. Seorang gadis dengan IQ 170 dan bisa di katakana jenius. Ia tak perlu repot-repot belajar, karena apa yang di bacanya bisa langsung di pahaminya termasuk materi apa saja.

Selain kepintarannya, di sekolah ia juga terkenal karena aura kecantikkannya. Namun ia tidak memiliki banyak teman. Mungkin mereka pikir dia sulit di dekati, karena pembawaannya yang tenang, terlihat dewasa dan cool.

Yukina bosan terus-menerus di perlakukan seperti itu. Satu-satunya temannya adalah berbagai buku dan Anime. Anime? Kartun jepang yang dengan tokoh berambut dan mata warna-warni itu? Ya, Anime. Dia sangat menyukai anime semenjak kecil. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau dia tertarik dengan anime itu, terutama anime yang berjudul Kuroko no Basuke.

Yukina ingin merasakan hidup di dunia Anime. Seperti apakah sosok nyatanya di dunia Anime? Apakah warna matanya? Apakah bentuk rambutnya? Apakah warna rambutnya?

Namun ia tahu, bahkan sangat sadar, sampai kapan pun imajinasinya tidak akan terwujud. Yukina tidak tahu reaksi apakah yang akan dilihatnya ketika teman-temannya mengetahui bahwa Yukina sang jenus sangat suka Anime. Yukina mendengus lalu menutup manga kuroko no basukenya serta mematikan ipod. Ia beranjak untuk menaruh manganya di meja belajarnya. Ia diam terpaku sambil menatap kosong pada manganya. Pikirannya sedikit melayang.

"Andai hudupku yang membosankan ini berubah menjadi dunia anime yang aku sukai." Katanya sedikit termanggu, namun detik berikutnya ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran anehnya barusan.

"Kau mikir apa Yukina. Itu sangat tidak mungkin terjadi." Katanya menyangkal pikirannya.

"Lebih baik aku tidur sebelum aku berpikiran aneh lagi."

Yukina beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya dan segera memejamkan matanya. Sebelum benar benar terlelap ia kembali berucap lirih. "Aku ingin kehidupan baru di dunia Anime." Ucapnya bersamaan jatuhnya bintang dari angkasa.

.

.

Yukina sedikit mengerang ketika wajahnya cantiknya terkena pantulan cahaya matahari yang lewat dari celah kordennya. Ia sedikit merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang sedikit kaku dan mengusap-usap kedua matanya. Dengan sedikit kesadaran ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka.

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melewati sebuah cermin raksasa seukuran tubuhnya yang terletak di samping lemarinya. Tubuhnya mematung. Dengan IQ tinggi yang di milikinya, otaknya memproses cepat kejadian yang dialaminya tadi. Kini rasa kantuk yang menderanya tadi hilang entah kemana yang tergantikan dengan kesadaran penuh.

Ketika Otaknya selesai memproses, ia berlari panik kembali menuju cermin miliknya dan pemandangan pada cermin itu seketika membuatnya tercengan dengan tubuh yang mematung kembali.

Dalam cermin itu, berdiri sesosok gadis yang sangat cantik dan mungil. Rambutnya yang bergelombang berwarna hitam kelam serta mata bulat yang tajam berwarna darkpurple memakai piama yang sedikit berantakan yang memunculkan kesan moe padanya persis si tokoh-tokoh anime yang sering di lihat Yukina.

Yukina mengerjapkan-ngerjapkan matanya, tangan mungilnya terjulur untuk menyentu gadis itu. Ia juga memperhatikan gadis itu melakukan hal yang sama di lakukannya. Ketika sadar ada yang salah ia kembali mencerna ulang semua kejadian aneh ini.

Tangan dan bibirnya gemetar serta matanya terbelalak lebar. Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin. Tidak mugkin terjadi. Pikir Yukina berulang ulang berusaha menyangkal pikirannya yang sedikit ngawur. Tangannya kembali bergerak memegang kedua pipi, mata, hidung, dan terakhir bibirnya.

Tidak ada yang salah, ia merasa seperti biasa, namun pemandangan yang di lihat oleh matanya membuatnya ragu. Sakitkah? Demamkah? Ia mengukur suhu tubuhnya dengan tangan kanannya yang menyentuh kening dan pipinya. Normal. Apakah ia masih tertidur dengan nyenyak di tempat tidurnya dan bermimpi aneh? Ia mencubit pipi kanannya dengan keras untuk memastikannya.

"I…_itai_." Erangnya. Sakit, berati ini bukan mimpi. Jika bukan mimpi lalu apa? Apa yang terjadi?

Yukina dengan cepat berlari menuju jendelanya. Ketika sampai, ia dengan kasar menyibak kordennya dan membuka jendelanya lebar-lebar dan seketika itu pemandangan yang tersaji di luar kembali membuatnya kaget. Belum sempat ulih dari kekagetannya, terdengar suara ibunya mengintrupsinya.

"Yukina-chan jika kau sudah bagun segeralah mandi dan turun untuk sarapan pagi."

Suara itu sukses membangunkan Yukina dari rasa kagetnya. Benar, Ibunya. Untuk memastikan matanya yang sedikit eror dengan pemandangan yang sedikit tidak mungkin terjadi di dunia nyata, ia bergegas turun menuju ruang makan. Langkahnya cepat dan terburu-buru membuatnya hampir terpesosok beberapa kali, namun ia tidak peduli. Ketika ia sampai, Yukina langsung berlari menjuju ibunya.

"Okaasan-" kata-katanya terhenti ketika melihat ibunya menata piring-piring di meja makan. Sosoknya tidak jauh berbeda dengan pemandangan yang dilihat Yukina barusan.

Ok, sekarang ia benar-benar meragukan kemampuannya dalam melihat sesuatu hal menggunakan indra pengelihatannya. Apa dia perlu memeriksakan matanya ke dokter nanti?

"Ah Yukina-chan kau mau sarapan dulu? Kalau begitu duduklah, biar Okaasan ambilkan nasinya." Ucap ibu Yukina begitu sadar anak semata wayangnya sudah berdiri di dekat meja makan.

"A…Um…" Jawab Yukina sedikit linglung sambil menganggukan kepalanya canggung. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa karena otaknya masih sibuk memproses.

Ibu Yukina meletakan mangkuk berisi nasi putih di meja, lebih tepatnya di depan Yukina. Ia mengambil sepasang sumpit yang di letakan di samping kanan mangkuk itu. Sambil tersenyum lembut ia berkata "Yukina-chan sepertinya semangat sekali untuk menuju sekolah Baru."

Sebuah kalimat yang di ucapkan Ibunya berhasil membuat Yukina kembali kekesadarannya. Dengan heran ia menatap Ibunya.

"Sekolah…Ba…Baru?" ucapnya tergagap. Haduh, masalah apa lagi ini? Yukina benar-benar tidak mengerti. Jujur saja, dengan otaknya yang jenius ini, ia sangat sulit mencerna kejadian demi kejadian yang dialaminya.

"Ya. Jangan bilang kau lupa Yukina-chan, kau yang sepintar ini tidak mungkin melupakan hal sekecil ini kan." Ucap ibu Yukina sedikit tertawa.

"Um- sebenarnya iya." Jawabnya. Sebenarnya Yukina bingung harus berkata apa, jadi lebih baik ia berkata apa adanya saja dari pada makin bingung.

"Begitu. Yukina-chan, kan Okaasan tiga hari yang lalu sudah bilang padamu untuk pindah ke Teiko high school"

Yukina mengernyit. Teiko High School? Entah kenapa nama sekolah itu terdengar familiar di telinga Yukina. Tapi tunggu, memang ada nama sekolah itu di Jepang? Kenapa dia tidak pernah mendengarnya?

"Oh um tentu saja aku ingat. Teiko high school." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum gugup. Yukina tidak ingin membuat ibunya merasa aneh padanya.

"Aku selesai, Okaasan aku akan bersiap-siap." Ucap Yukina yang di jawab dengan senyuman dari ibunya. Yukina lalu beranjak dari dapur menuju kamar atasnya. Jika ini benar-benar di dunia anime maka ia terpaksa harus bersikap wajar layaknya di dunia nyatanya.

Setelah Yukina selesai mandi ia mencari seragam yang akan di gunakannya dan memakainya. Setelah menata rambutnya ia bercermin untuk kembali melihat pantulan dirinya yang baru berada di dalam cermin. Setelah puas memandangi dirinya yang baru ia mengambil tasnya dan turun kebawah.

.

.

Yukina berjalan menuju Sekolahnya yang baru sambil menikmati pemandangan yang ada di sekitarnya. Di setiap langkahnya ada saja berpasang-pasang mata mengamatinya dengan tatapan kagum, terpesona, dan bahkan iri, namun Yukina tidak mempedulikannya dan menganggapnya angin lalu.

Sungguh ia masih merasa sedang bermimpi mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Ia tak bisa memungkiri kalau ia merasa sangat senang bisa berada di sini sekarang. Sekilas tidak ada perbedaannya di dunia nyata. Orang-orang beraktivitas seperti biasa.

Sedang asik-asiknya berkhayal, tiba-tiba seseorang menubruknya dari belakang yang mebuat Yukina dan Orang itu jatuh terduduk.

"_itai." _Erang Yukina. Ia sedikit mengusap pantatnya yang mencium terotoar.

"_Sumimsen_, kau taka pa?" Ucap orang itu sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk membantu Yukina bangkit. Yukina menerima uluran tangannya, ketika ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih ia tertercekat dengan mata yang melebar menatap orang yang sudah menolongnya.

"Ka…Kau…"

-To be Continued-

Colum Author.

Haduh haduh haduh kayaknya banyakkan typonya deh. Tapi yah tak apa. Ini ide keluar karena Author banyak baca fic yang menggunakan Reader pov jadi ingin ikutan deh…

Gimana pendat kalian tentang ini ? Bagus, cukup Bagus, Jelek. (Ps: tp jangan pilih jelek ya nanti saya suruh Akashi gunting rambut kalian sampai Botak. LOL)

Menurut kalian siapa yang menabrak Yukina?

Akashi

Kuroko

Kise

Aomine

Midorima

Murasakibara

Silahkan Review ('v')


	2. Chapter 2

**My new life in anime world kurobas.**

**Summary:**

Yukina terlempar ke dunia anime kurobas karena permohonan yang di ucapkannya sebelum tidur, yang ternyata pada saat itu bersamaan jatuhnya bintang. Teman, keluarga, serta lingkungannya berubah menjadi serba anime. Yukina makin bingung dan frustasi ketika ia benar-benar bertemu dengan para Kiseki no sedai. Itulah awal permulaan kisahnya dalam kehidupan barunya di dunia anime dan awal permulaan sebuah cinta.

PENGUMUMAN ! Gomennasai mina. Ada kesalahan tulisan pada Titlenya jd Author akan koreksi menjadi **My new life in anime world kurobas.**

Jika kalian susah ngebayangin tokoh Yukina, silahkan lihat photo profilku.

berikut pairing yang akan ada di dalam cerita.

.

.

.

Kalau yang buat Midorima dan Murasakibara Author sedikit susah ngebayanginya meski nanti ada beberapa adegan dengan mereka berdua tapi tidak sebanyak ke empat pairing di atas.

Ready Read.

Chapter 1.

"Ka…Kau…" Ucap Yukina tertahan.

Pemuda itu menaikan salah satu alisnya menatap heran pada Yukina meski wajahnya tetap datar. Oh demi tujuh lautan, gimana Yukina gak kaget kalau salah satu tokoh anime favoritnya berdiri didepannya, terlebih lagi mengulurkan tangannya untuk menolong Yukina.

"Apa kau mengenalku?" Tanya pemuda bersurai biru itu.

Suara itu sukses menyadarkan Yukina dari khayalannya. Yukina mengutuk dalam hati, bagaimana kalau pemuda itu menganggap dirinya aneh, terlebih lagi mungkin untuk pemuda bersurai biru muda itu ini merupakan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yukina. Jadi Ia balas mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil pada pemuda itu.

"Ah maaf ketidak sopananku, aku hanya terkejut karena kau mirip dengan temanku." Ucap Yukina bohong. Setelah merapikan roknya yang terkena debu ia kembali berucap. "Kau sendiri tidak apa-apa um…"

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Kuroko datar tanpa emosi.

Yup, Kuroko Tetsuya adalah salah satu tokoh dari favorit animenya Yukina. Waow sekarang ia sedikit mengerti rasanya berhadapan dengan sang sixphantom dari Generasi of miracle yang unemotional. Yukina melirik jam yang ada di ponselnya. Kuso! Dia sudah hampir terlambat. Dengan cepat ia mengantongi ponselnya kembali dan mengembil tasnya yang jatuh di tanah tadi.

"Gomen ne Kuroko-kun, kita lanjutkan obrolannya nanti lagi. Jaa ne aku duluan ya." Setelah mengucapkan perpisahan ia berlari teburu-buru meninggalkan Kuroko. Sebenarnya tadi dia mau bilang kalau lebih baik mereka menuju sekolah bersama tapi Yukina keburu berlari meninggalkannya.

.

.

Yukina sampai ke sekolah tepat waktu. Sambil sedikit terengah ia berjalan menuju kantor kepala sekolah. Sekarang ia sudah ingat kenapa ia merasa mengenal sekolah Teiko, itu karena para Kiseko no sedai bersekolah di sana. Mungkin Yukina tidak akan terkejut lagi kalau-kalau ia bertemu dengan salah satu atau bahkan ke enam bocah warna-warni itu termasuk sang menejernya.

Setelah beres dengan urusannya di ruang kepala sekolah ia berjalan menuju kelas barunya bersama wali kelasnya yang kebetulan jam ini adalah jam pelajarannya. Apakah ia akan sekelas dengan salah satu Kiseki no sedai atau bahkan lebih dari satu? Pertanyaan ini tidak akan terjawab sebelum ia memasuki ruang kelasnya.

Wali kelas Yukina masuk terlebih dahulu untuk menyapa murid-murid yang ada di dalam kelas lalu menyuruh Yukina untuk masuk untuk memperkenalkan diri. Murid-murid kembali heboh ketika Yukina memasuki kelas dengan langkah mantab dan anggun.

"Watashi no namae wa Hinamori Yukina desu, yoroshiku." Katanya sembari sedikit membungkuk dan kembali pada posisi semula.

Yukina mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kelas dan menemukan pemuda dengan rambut berwarna babyblue sedang menatapnya datar dan tersenyum kecil. Yukina tersenyum kecil membalasnya. Tidak sengaja tatapan Yukina bertemu dengan sepasang mata hetero yang menatapnya dingin. Sempat Yukina merasa merinding, namun bukan Yukina kalau ia tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Hinamori, kau duduk di bangku belakang sebelah kiri paling pojok." Ucap wali kelasnya sambil menunjuk bangku yang persis di samping bangku milik pemuda pemilik mata hetero. Akashi Seijuro.

Yukina mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju bangkunya yang tepat di belakang Kuroko. Hmm, itu bagus, karena sepertinya Kuroko adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Yukina meletakan Tasnya di bangkunya dan mulai mengeluarkan buku dan tempat pensilnya.

Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Yukina.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan sekelas Hinamoro-san."

"Bagitu juga denganku. Kuroko-kun bisakah kau mengantarkanku keliling nanti saat jam istirahat?" Tanya Yukina. 50% alasan Yukina mengajak Kuroko berkeliling karena dia memang tidak tahu seluk beluk Sekolah ini, sedangkan 50% yang lainnya adalah alasan pribadi. Hei ayolah, ini adalah kesempatannya berakrab ria dengan tokoh idolanya di serial Anime kesukaannya tentu saja ia tidak akan menyianyiakannya.

"Wakata."

.

.

Yukina tidak menyangka kalau sekolahnya yang sekarang sangat amat luas. Pantas saja sekolah ini menjadi sekolah ternama di jepang karena sekolah ini adalah juara bertahan di segala bidang termasuk non akademik, salah satunya Basket meski Yukina tidak lagi terkejut. Selama berkeliling Kuroko menjelaskan pergedung, para sensei, dan klub-klub di sekolah ini meski kosa katanya amat irit.

Seperti tadi, di setiap ia melangkah banyak pasang mata yang memandangnya dan berbisik-bisik. Namun ketika mereka mengganti arah pandangannya pada seseorang yang berada di samping Yukina langsung berjengit dan kembali berbisik atau bahkan mengungkapkan apa yang di pikirannya terang-terangan. Bagaimana bisa Kuroko berjalan begitu akrab dengan seorang perempuan? Terlebih lagi dia murid baru di Teiko high school.

"Kuroko-kun sendiri ikut klub apa ?" Tanya Yukina. Meski ia sudah tahu klub apa yang di ikutinya, namun bukankah akan timbul kecurigaan kalau dia tiba tiba bertanya '_Kuroko-kun ikut klub basketkan?'. _

"Aku ikut klub basket." Ucap Kuroko tanpa menoleh pada Yukina.

Dalam hati Yukina membatin sweetdrop, _'hmm dia benar-benar tidak memiliki ekspresi. Sangat mirip dengan yang berada di Anime yang seringku tonton.' _

Saat ini mereka berjalan menuju gymnasium, di mana tempat Kuroko dan para Kiseki no sedai berlatih. Ew, bukankah ini bagus, ia akan bertemu dengan para idolanya di Anime. Dalam hati Yukina sangat senang walau masih memakai topengnya.

Kuroko melangkah memasuki gedung gymnasium. Yukina sedikit ragu untuk berjalan memasuki tempat itu. "Um… Kuroko-kun?" panggil Yukina sedikit ragu.

"Ya?" Tanya Kuroko memandang Yukina heran.

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku kemari?" tanyanya canggung.

"Daijoobu. Aku sudah meminta ijin Akashi-kun, dia bilang tak apa." Jawab Kuroko.

Yukina berjengit. Kapan Kuroko meminta ijin pada si kapten merah itu? Apa mungkin ketika dia merapikan alat-alat tulisnya tadi sebelum keluar kelas? tapi, tunggu. Kenapa Akashi memberinya ijin? Ah sudahlah, lupakan.

Yukina kembali mengikuti Kuroko menuju ke arah teman-temannya. Dari apa yang di lihatnya, tampaknya mereka tidak menyadari kedatangannya Kuroko. Itu terbukti karena Kise dan Aomine sibuk bertengkar membicarakan One on one mereka, midorima sibuk mengomentari Murasakibara yang dengan setia di abaikan oleh sang ampunya, sedangkan Akashi? Yukina tidak melihatnya dimana pun.

"Hai semuanya." Sapa Kuroko ketika ia sudah berada di antara mereka. Seperti yang di duga Yukina, mereka dengan kompak tersentak kaget ketika menyadari Kuroko bersama mereka.

"TETSU APA-APAAN KAU INI. BISAKAH KAU MUNCUL DENGAN BIASA." Maki Aomine mencak-mencak.

"Iya-ssu. Aku hampir saja terkena serangan jantung mendadak." Ucap Kise sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Kuro-chin ngegetin~." Ucapan Murasakibara sama sekali tidak menunjukan rasa kaget, dan itu sedkit membuat Yukina heran.

"Tetsu-kun~ muncul tiba-tiba pasti ingin membuat surprise padaku kan." Kata Momoi langsung memeluk Kuroko dengan pelukan mautnya.

"Momoi-san se-sesak."

"Tetsu siapa dia? Kenapa kau bersamanya?" Tanya Aomine begitu sadar Kuroko bersama dengan seseorang. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kuroko Yukina terlebih dulu menyelanya.

"Hajimemashite Hinamori Yukina desu yoroshiku ne. aku murid baru di sini dan tadi Kuroko menemaniku berkeliling untuk mengetahui keseluruhan sekolah ini." Ucap Yukina sambil tersenyum ramah. Dia berani bertaruh ini akan menjadi momen terbaik untuk Yukina.

Untuk sesaat mereka terpana dengan mulut menganga minus midorima karena sifat tsunderenya dan kuroko. Yukina bingung dengan berbagai reaksi yang di keluarkan ke empat bocah pelangi itu. Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapannya tadi? Kurasa tidak.

"Ne, Daijoobu?" ucap Yukina sambil menatap heran dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Yukina tidak sadar apa yang di lakukannya semakin membuatnya kelihatan Moe.

"Hi…Hina-chan kau…kau sangat cantik dan mungil seperti boneka. Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Yu-chan." Tak terelakan lagi Momoi langsung menerjangnya dan memberikan pelukan maut pada Yukina.

Uhk kuso. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa bernafas. Entah karena dada Momoi yang besar itu menghimpit kepalanya atau mungkin pelukan super dari Momoi. Tak heran Kuroko yang selalu di peluknya merasa sesak nafas.

"Oi, oi Satsuki kau hampir membuatnya mati sesak nafas baka." Omel Aomine sedikit khawatir melihat Yukina yang semakin lemas tidak berdaya.

"Uwah, gomen, gomen nggak sengaja. Habis dia mungil dan imut sih jadinya sepontan aku ingin memeluknya." Momoi langsung melepas dekapannya begitu sadar tahanannya hampir mati tercekik oleh dadanya.

Dalam hati mereka membenarkan ucapan Momoi.

"Kupikir aku akan mati." Gumam Yukina sambil sedikit terengah-engah mengatur pernafasannya.

Dalam waktu yang singkat mereka terlihat akrab bercakap-cakap banyak hal, meski tadi Yukina sempat mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mendengar mereka memanggilnya dengan panggilan macam-macam. Baru kali ini ia merasakan hangatnya pertemanan. Yukina bisa bebas melepas topengnya, rasanya bebas dan menyenangkan. Yukina tidak bisa menahan senyumannya ketika melihat tingkah konyol mereka.

Mereka terkejut ketika Yukina mengatakan pada mereka kalau ia bisa mengukur kukuatan yang di miliki para pemain basket. Di sekolah sebelumnya pun ia bisa menebak dengan tepat batas ukur kekuatan tiap pemain, kemampuan yang di miliki, atau kekurangannya bahkan bisa memberikan pemasukan latihan yang tepat untuk meningkatkan kemampuan tiap pemain. Seperti semacam menganalisis begitu. Dulunya dia pernah di paksa untuk menjadi menejer tim basket di sekolah lamanya, tapi dia menolak dan lebih memilih menjadi ketua OSIS.

Karena kemampuannya itu membuat para Kiseki no sedai plus Momoi semakin terkagum-kagum pada Yukina.

Meski begitu ia sedikit kesal ketika Momoi selalu memeluknya jika ada kesempatan dengan menggunakan alasan yang sama begitu pula dengan Kise yang ikut-ikutan memeluknya. Khusus untuk Kise jika ia berani memeluknya Kise akan langsung mendapat hadiah berupa pukulan, tendangan, atau injakan di kakinya dari Yukina.

"Mou Yukinachi jahat-ssu. Kenapa aku di pukul." Rengek Kise sedikit merintih memegangi perutnya ketika ia kembali mencoba memeluk Yukina dan Yukina langsung menyikut perutnya. Tidak terlalu fatal tapi terasa sakit.

"Itu salahmu, bukankah aku sudah memperingatimu sebelumnya. Kau sendiri yang tidak mendengarnya." Ucap Yukina santai tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Ternyata kau bisa bersikap sinis juga, Yuki." Sindir Aomine.

"Kuharap kalian akan terbiasa dengan ini." Balas Yukina tak kalah sinis.

Waow hebat, tanpa sepengetahuan Yukina, hanya sebaris kalimat tadi berhasil membuat para Kiseki no sedai bergidik ngeri termasuk Kuroko. Entah kenapa ia merasakan aura mengerikan yang sedikit mirip denga Akashi, kapten mereka.

Tanpa mereka sadari sesosok pemuda berambut merah sedang mengamati mereka sambil menyeringai di balik pintu gymnasium. Ya dialah Akashi Seijuro. Dalam diam dia berbalik meninggalkan gedung sambil menyusun sebuah rencana.

.

.

Yukina kembali kekelas sambil mengomel dalam hati. Belum ada satu hari ia sudah mendapat beberapa tugas dari para senseinya. Contohnya saja tadi ketika jam pelajaran usai ketika ia akan memasukan buku-bukunya kedalam tas ia di suruh untuk membawakan alat-alat praktek ke ruang guru.

Waktu itu Kuroko dengan baik hati menawarkan bantuannya pada Yukina, inginnya sih dengan senang hati menerima bantuan Kuroko, namun ia menolaknya dengan halus karena pada dasarnya dia tipe cewek yang suka melakukan segala hal dengan sendirian, alhasil ia baru kembali satu jam kemudian setelah bel pelajaran terakhir berakhir. Itu gara-gara guru sastra jepangnya terus berkomentar aneh-aneh.

Suara langkah-langkah kakinya terdengar jelas di setiap lorong kelas yang sunyi. Itu jelas, karena kemungkinan murid-murid sudah pulang meninggalkan sekolah. Ketika Yukina sampai di depan kelasnya, Yukina menggeser pintu dan menimbulkan bunyi keras di suasana sepi ini.

Yukina mengerutkan dahinya ketika matanya tertumpu pada papan shogi tepat di bangku sebelahnya. Siapa yang bermain shogi jam segini di sekolahan. Siapa pun orangnya pasti dia orang yang kurang kerjaan. Pikir Yukina.

Sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya ia berhenti di bangku tempat di mana papan shogi itu berada. Yukina mengamati tiap bidak. Apa-apaan ini. Formasi ini sangat rumit tapi terkesan menekan di pihak lawan. Meski Yukina hanya pernah satu kali bermain shogi ia masih ingat cara bermain shogi walau terkesan samar-samar.

"Kau bisa bermain shogi?"

Yukina terperanjat mendengar suara yang dikenalnya. Dengan cepat Yukina menolehkan kepalanya mencari sosok itu. Akashi Seijuro berdiri bersender di dekat pintu kelas sambil menatapnya tajam.

Kuso, berapa lama ia berdiri di sana. Yukina terlalu focus dengan bidak-bidak itu hingga tidak menyadari Akashi yang memperhatikannya dengan intens. Entah kenapa ia sedikit tidak menyukai Akashi. Mungkin karena ia kejam, dingin, suka meperintah, susah di tebak. Itu semua pengamatan Yukina dari anime yang sering di tontonnya dan Akashi yang sekarang menatapnya tajam.

"Tidak. Aku hanya pernah memainkannya sekali, tepatnya dua tahun yang lalu." Jawab Yukina tegas. Yukina tidak sabar untuk segera meninggalkan ruang kelasnya yang entah kenapa suasanannya seperti penuh dengan aura intimidasi.

"Aku tahu kau masih mengingatnya. Mainlah bersamaku." Ucap Akashi tak kalah tegas. Ia berjalan menuju bangkunya dan duduk. Matanya yang berbeda warna itu menatap Yukina yang seolah memperintah Yukina untuk duduk di sebrangnya.

Yukina mendesah panjang dan terpaksa menuruti sang emperor itu. Ia memutar bangku yang berada di depan bangku Akashi lalu duduk di sebrangnya. Tanpa banyak komentar mereka berdua menyusun kembali bidak-bidak pada posisi semula.

"Berani taruhan?"

Sambil tetap menata bidaknya Yukina menjawab pertanyaan dari Akashi.

"Kenapa harus bertaruh?"

"Kau takut bertaruh?" Tanya balik Akashi.

Yukina sedikit kesal saat mendengar pertanyaannya di balas pertanyaan lagi oleh Akashi. Yukina melirik kesal ke arah Akashi yang sedang melihatnya dengan senyu- tidak tetapi seringai yang menyebalkan.

"Jangan jawab pertanyaanku dengan sebuah pertanyaan A-K-A-S-H-I-K-U-N." ucap Yukina shakartik dengan menekan setiap huruf di kata terakhirnya. Ia tidak peduli kalau ia akan di todong dengan gunting merah milik Akashi, karena pada dasarnya dia tidak takut dengan apa pun dan tidak suka di remehkan.

"Bukankah kau juga begitu?" ia kembali melontarkan pertanyaan yang terdengar seperti sebuah peryataan. Akashi kembali melanjutkan ucapannya sambil menumpu dagunya di tangan kanannya. "Atau… kau tidak berani bertaruh, Yukina."

Uhk ok, kalimat terakhirnya berhasil memancing kekesalan Yukina. Ingat? Dia tidak suka di remehkan.

"Baiklah Akashi-kun, apa taruhannya."

Yukina tidak sadar kalau dirinya sudah jatuh ke perangkap Akashi. Itu terbukti ketika ia kembali memunculkan seringainya yang menyimpan penuh arti di dalamnya.

"Itu mudah. Kau hanya perlu bermain seperti biasa. Tapi jika ada yang menang, yang kalah harus memenuhi satu permintaan dari si pemenang."

"Baiklah aku trima."

Mereka memulainya dengan biasa hanya memposisikan pion-pion. Namun lama kelamaan keadaan menjadi sangat sengit tak ada yang berniat mengalah dan kalah. Sudah satu jam lamanya mereka bermain shogi, lebih buruknya sekarang Yukina berasil di desak oleh bidak-bidak milik Akashi. Ketara sekali Yukina sedikit kwalahan menghadapi Akashi. Dan akhirnya skackmat.

Akashi menatap puas hasil kemenangannya. Sedangkan Yukina? Dia sendiri sedang tertunduk mengeluarkan sumpah serapah yang keluar dari bibir cherynya. Sekarang ia baru merasa sangat menyesal mengiyakan taruhan dari Akashi. Bisa saja kan Akashi menyurunya membersikan rumahnya yang segede padang rumput. Atau lebih buruknya lagi ia akan menjadi pesuruhnya. OH TIDAAAAAK.

"Baiklah Akashi-kun apa yang kau inginkan." Kata Yukina lemas tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi menejer kedua di tim basket kami."

EH?

-To be Continued-

Colum Author.

Nyahahaha akhirnya aku berhasil menyelesaikan Fic ini. (^v^) rasanya puas pisan. Sekalian Author jelasin ya. Yukina itu memiliki kemampuan seperti pelatihnya serin Riko aida. Jujur saja, awalnya neko-chan susah mo nentuin bagaimana pertemuan antara Yukina dengan Akashi.

Oh ya pesan untuk yang review kemarin: ya, yang menabrak Yukina itu memang Kuroko. Duuh gampang banget ya di tebak.

Untuk chapter depan Neko-chan usahain akan menampilkan pairingnya keseluruhan, kalau gak semua ya dua. Oh sedikit pemberitahuan, Yukina itu satu satunya orang yang dapat mengetahui secara jelas keberadaannya Kuroko. Hal ini akan di bahas di chapter depan.

Jaa mata ashita.

Review please ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**My new life in anime world kurobas.**

**Summary:**

Yukina terlempar ke dunia anime kurobas karena permohonan yang di ucapkannya sebelum tidur, yang ternyata pada saat itu bersamaan jatuhnya bintang. Teman, keluarga, serta lingkungannya berubah menjadi serba anime. Yukina makin bingung dan frustasi ketika ia benar-benar bertemu dengan para Kiseki no sedai. Itulah awal permulaan kisahnya dalam kehidupan barunya di dunia anime dan awal permulaan sebuah cinta.

Pairing:

Akashi-Yukina.

Aomine-Yukina.

Kise-Yukina.

Kuroko-Yukina.

Murasakibara dan Midorima batal Author jadiin pairingnya Yukina.

Perhatian:

.Yukina itu satu-satunya orang yang dapat mengetahui keberadaan Kuroko secara jelas.

. Yukina memiliki kemampuan yang mirip dengan Riko Aida.

. Untuk mengetahui pairingnya bisa di lihat di photo profilku.

Ready read:

.

Chapter 3.

.

Yukina berbaring di kasurnya sambil menatap atap-atap kamarnya. Percakapan antara Akashi dengan dirinya sore tadi masih terngiang begitu jelas di otaknya.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi menejer kedua di tim basket kami."

Itulah yang di katakan Akashi padanya. Sebuah permintaan- tidak melainkan sebuah perintah yang ditunjukan untuknya. Menejer tim basket? Bukankah mereka sudah punya Momoi, kenapa dia harus?

Ingatannya terbang ketika Akashi mengajukan sebuah perintah itu.

Flashback.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi menejer kedua di tim basket kami."

Eh?

Dengan cepat Yukina mengangkat wajahnya menatap Akashi dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Sedangkan Akashi tetap pada pokerfacenya.

"Menejer kedua? Bukankah kalian sudah punya Momoi?" Yukina menatap Akashi bingung. Bukankah ini sangat mengherankan, ketika tiba-tiba saja Akashi Seijuro menyuruh seseorang untuk menjadi menejer timnya terlebih lagi ia di sini masih bersetatus murid baru.

"Benar." Jawab Akashi singkat. Ia mengambil salah satu bidak miliknya dan memutar-mutarnya di antara jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya.

"Lalu kenapa menyuruhku menjadi menejer kalian sedangkan kalian sudah memiliki satu menejer?" akhirnya Yukina menyuarakan pikirannya yang mengganjal. Yukina menegakan punggungnya dan bersandar di kursinya dan menatap Akashi bingung sambil bersidekap.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Mulai sekarang kau menjadi meneger kedua kami." Ucap Akashi absolute dan sudah tidak terbantahkan lagi.

Flashback end.

Waktu itu Yukina terpaksa mengangguk mengiyakannya. Walau bagaimanapun ia adalah pihak yang kalah dan yang kalah harus menuruti perintah si pemenang dan itu adalah Akashi. Yah, mungkin tidak ada salahnya menjadi menejer para generasi of miracle, bukankah dengan itu ia menjadi bertambah dekat dengan mereka.

Namun tetap saja ia merasa sangat kesal. Tandai kutip di antara dua kalimat terakhirnya. Karena Akashi berhasil mengalahkannya dalam bermain shogi. Jika mengingat itu, rasanya ia ingin mencak-mencak. Ingat? dia tidak suka diremehkan.

Yukina memukul mukul kasurnya dengan kedua kakinya dan mengerang sebal. '_Lihat saja Akashi, aku tidak akan menyerah.' _Batin Yukina penuh tekat.

.

.

Akashi duduk di ruang bacanya sambil membaca sebuah buku. Ia sekarang hanya memakai selembar kemeja berwarna senada dengan rambutnya dan kacamata baca yang bertengger di wajahnya. Meski ia sedang membaca tetapi pikirannya sama sekali tidak meresponnya. Pikirannya melayang kekejadian yang dialaminya tadi.

Kejadian dimana ia sedang bermain shogi bersama Yukina dan keluar sebagai pemenang. Dan seperti yang di janjikannya saat memberikan persyaratan sebelum memulai permainan. Ia menyuruh Yukina untuk menjadi Manejer di timnya. Tentu semua itu sudah di rencanakan matang-matang dari awal dan memprediksinya keseluruhan.

Akashi menutup bukunya serta melepas kacamatanya dan meletakannya di meja. Ia bengkit dari kursinya berjalan menuju jendela yang berukuran besar yang tepat berada di sebelah rak buku-bukunya. Akashi bersandar di situ sambil menatap keluar dan pikirannya kembali melayang.

Hinamori Yukina. Ia merasa aneh dan sedikit heran karena gadis itu sedikit sulit untuk di tebak. Namun Akashi sudah menyadari kalau gadis itu memiliki sifat yang tidak mau kalah, tidak suka di remehkan, dan berhati keras. Karena itu lah Akashi berhasil menjebak Yukina dalam perangkapnya dengan hanya sebuah kata-kata.

Akashi menyeringai kecil ketika mengingat hal itu. Ia sangat yakin untuk besok Yukina akan kembali menantangnya bermain shogi. Itu 'Karena dia selau menang dan dia selalu benar.'

.

.

Yukina berjalan menuju gymnasium sambil membawa beberapa buku seputar basket. Mulai hari ini ia sudah resmi menjadi menejer kedua dari tim basket. Dan otomatis mulai sekarang dan seterusnya ia akan berkutat dengan hal yang bernama basket. Untung saja ia memiliki IQ yang tinggi sehingga memudahkannya untuk belajar sesuatu yang baru dengan cepat.

Sebelum ia menuju gymnasium tadi dia sudah mengganti seragamnya dengan baju bebas. Yukina sekarang memakai jaket bertudung yang berwarna hitam dengan aksen garis ungu gelap dengan kaos berwarna hitam dipadukan dengan hotpants sehingga memperlihatkan kakinya yang jenjang. Rambutnya yang panjang ia ikat menjadi ekor kuda dan menyisakan sedikit helai-helai rambutnya di samping kepalanya.

Yukina sedikit melongokkan kepalanya melihat suasana di dalam gymnasium. Sudah dia duga, di sini sagat ramai. Bukan hanya tim inti, pemain lainnya pun juga ada. Mereka tengah sibuk berlatih keras dan tampak sedikit kelelahan. Itu terlihat dari mereka yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak keringat dan terengah-engah.

Yukina mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju Momoi yang sedang duduk di benchmengamati jalannya permainan dengan serius. Ketika Momoi sudah menyadari keberadaan Yukina ia berteriak memanggil-manggil namanya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya. Suara teriakannya berhasil memancing rasa penasaran dari para Generasi of miracle beserta pemain lainnya.

"Hai Yu-chan, kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Momoi ketika Yukina sudah sampai di bench. Yukina menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Akashi belum mengatakannya pada kalian?" ucap Yukina heran.

"Eh ada apa-ssu. Kenapa Yukinachii ada di sini?"

Yukina tersentak ketika Kise tiba-tiba saja melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggangnya. Dengan dagunya yang menompang tepat di atas kepala Yukina. Spontan Yukina mengayunkan sikutnya dan mengenai tepat di perut Kise. Kise langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan berteriak kesakitan.

Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, kuroko, serta Akashi berjalan menuju kearah Yukina. Sambil bersidekap, Yukina menatap Akashi meminta penjelasan begitu pula dengan yang lainnya yang mengikuti arah pandangan Yukina.

"Mulai sekarang dia akan menjadi Meneger kedua di tim kita." Ujar Akashi singkat, jelas, dan padat. Penuturannya itu berhasil memancing berbagai ekspresi semua pemain.

"Eeeeh benarkah? Asik~ bakal sering ketemu dengan Yukinachii-ssu." Teriak Kise girang sambil meloncat-loncak kekanakan.

"Hmp, merepotkan nanodayo." Ucap Midorima masih dengan tsunderenya.

"Nyam nyam nyam." Murasakibara masih dengan kebiasaannya memakan snacknya.

"Asiiiiiik~ Aku jadi punya teman perempuan di sini." Dengan kecepatan kilat Momoi memeluk Yukina dari belakang, kali ini tidak seerat ketika pertama kali bertemu.

"APA! KENAPA GADIS SETAN INI HARUS MENJADI MENEJER KITA?!" protes Aomine tidak terima. Ia tidak ingin di tim basketnya memiliki dua setan. Satu setan saja sudah cukup mengerikan apa lagi dua setan. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Aomine bergidik ngeri.

"Jangan membantah Daiki. Printahku mutlak." Balas Akashi sambil mengacungkan gunting keramatnya tepat di dagu Aomine.

Aomine berkeringat dingin sambil menatap ngeri senjata kesayangan Akashi yang tinggal sejengkal lagi mengenai dagu mulusnya (?). meski pun begitu, ia tetap masih gak trima dari keputusan Akashi.

"Ta-Tapi, kenapa harus ada dua setan-." Kata-katanya terhenti ketika merasakan Aura mengerikan yang berasal dari Akashi dan Yukina. Momoi sendiri yang masih memeluk Yukina refleks melepaskannya ketika ia merasakan hawa mengerikan dari Yukina.

"Ne Aomine-kun, apa kau tahu arti dari Neraka?." Ujar Yukina sambil tersenyum manis dan innocent namun bertolak belakang sekali dengan aura yang di keluarkannya.

"Daiki. Kau sudah bosan hidup dan memilih tinggal di neraka?" ucap Kapeten tim basket itu dengan aura penuh intimidasi kuat dengan di temani gunting merah miliknya yang bertengger manis di ibu jarinya, jari telunjuk dan jari manisnya serta tak lupa sebuah seringai.

Glek.

Aomine dengan susah menelan air liurnya yang terasa mengganjal di tenggorokannya dan mulai kembali berkeringat dingin. Kuso, tadi dia benar-benar keceplosan. Kenapa ia sulit sekali mengatur mulutya. Dan lebih buruknya, ia berhasil membangkitkan sisi iblis dua manusia itu.

Tamatlah kau Aomine Daiki.

.

.

Permainan kembali berlanjut. Yukina dan Akashi mengamati jalannya permainan. Yukina menatap serius setiap pemain, menilai kemampuan setiap pemain, kekurangan dan menulisnya. Meski sebenarnya ia sudah mengetahui secara dalam kemampuan para kiseki no sedai di film yang di tontonnya ia akan tetap menilainya secara langsung. Benar saja, mereka sunggu luar biasa. Hari ini ia akan melakukannya sendiri tanpa bantuan Momoi karena tadi Momoi ijin pulang karena ada urusan mendadak dari orang tuanya.

Setelah ia menganalisis kembali apa yang di tulisnya, ia bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan menuju Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, bisakah kau hentikan permainannya sebentar?"

Akashi menatap Yukina sebentar lalu memperintahkan semua pemain untuk berhenti dari pertandingannya untuk sementara. Mereka semua berkumpul menatap heran pada Yukina. Yukina sendiri menatap serius wajah satu persatu dari mereka.

"Kise-kun, aku tahu kau pintar sekali meniru gerakan dari lawanmu atau kawanmu, tapi sayang sekali dari cara gerakanmu itu masih banyak kesalahan. Cobalah untuk melihat cara lawanmu bergerak secara detail dan jangan sembarangan memakainya."

"Midorima-kun kau di posisi shooter. Tembakanmu memang bagus tapi sebelum menembak, pikirkanlah akulturasinya terlebih dahulu karena dari tadi aku perhatikan irama tembakanmu masih payah meski tetap masuk."

"Kuroko-kun jangan mengoper pada Aomine dan Kise saja. Kau harus bisa berkerja sama dengan yang lainnya. Tingkatkan lagi kekuatan passing dan tekhnik misdirection yang kau miliki."

"Murasakibara-kun defensemu kurang maksimal, meski bukan pertandingan yang sebenarnya aku harap kau selalu serius dan aku perintahkan kau berhenti makan sekarang juga."

"Dan untuk Aomine-kun, Otot kakimu masih kurang kuat. Sedangkan kau-bla,bla,bla…"

Yukina tidak tanggung-tanggung menerangkan semua kelemahan para pemain regular dan inti. Lihat saja para kiseki no sedai yang sudah Out of character, minus kuroko karena dia memang minim ekspresi. Ingin tahu gimana ekspresi mereka? Aomine dan Kise ternganga dengan mata melebar, Midorima mengerutkan dahinya, Murasakibara menjatuhkan snacknya, Akashi, meski ia masih tetap memakai pokerface namun di hatinya ia menyeringai puas dengan hasil kerja Yukina.

"Darimana kau tahu-ssu? Aku memang belum sempurna meniru semua gerakan mereka?"

Yukina sedikit melirik Kise, perlahan bibirnya tertarik menampilkan sebuah seringai kecil.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan di awal pertemuan kita Kise?" Kise langsung menciut. Oh tidak, bukan, Kise merasa seperti itu bukan karena kata-kata Yukina yang rendah dan memiliki arti, itu hanya sebagian, yang sebagiannya lagi itu karena Yukina kembali mengeluarkan Aura yang sama dengan Akashi.

"Karena Yukina sudah memberitahu semua kekurangan kalian hari ini, aku sudah memiliki latihan yang cocok untuk kalian." Ujar Akashi bagai kilat yang menyambar mereka.

Oh tidak. Latihan Nereka akan kembali di mulai.

Yukina menghampiri Akashi tanpa memperdulikan teriakan putus asa para kiseki no sedai. Akashi menolehkan kepalanya ketika ia sadar Yukina berjalan mendekatinya.

"Akashi-kun aku ingin mengulang permainan shogi kita yang kemarin."

Akashi sedikit menaikan alisnya. Mulutnya tertarik kebelakang dan menampilkan sebuah seringai angkuh.

"Boleh saja. Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau kau kalah." Seperti biasa Akashi menyeringai kecil dan menatap lurus kekedua mata dark purple milik Yukina. Entah kenapa ia tidak ada bosan-bosannya menatap kedua bola mata itu.

Oh kuso. Yukina benci dengan seringai itu. Lagi lagi dia menampilkan seringai menyebalkan itu. Selalu percaya diri. Percaya diri itulah sifatnya. Yukina menggeram dan menatap tajam manic heterokrom milik Akashi.

"Tidak akan Akashi-kun. Kali ini aku akan menang."

Mereka sama sekali tidak sadar seseorang tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan dari manic aqua.

.

.

"Skackmat." Kata Akashi menyeringai puas.

Brak.

Lagi-lagi Yukina jatuh tertunduk di meja. TIDAAAAAAK! AKU KALAH LAGIII!, teriaknya nglengsa dalam hati. Sudah kedua kalinya ia di kalahkan oleh seorang Akashi. Untuknya yang tidak suka kalah kini hanya bisa tertunduk lemas dan mengucapkan sumpah serapah.

Kali ini Yukina dan Akashi berada ruang kelas yang sudah sepi. Mereka langsung pergi menuju kelas ketika latihan selesai tanpa berkata apa-apa. Tapi sayang sekali duel kali ini di menangkan Akashi.

"Aku tidak bisa percaya. Kenapa bisa begini, uhk." Yukina terus-terusan bergumam tidak jelas.

"Karena aku selalu menang, dan aku selalu benar." Ujar Akashi santai.

Yukina berdiri tiba-tiba. Akashi hanya meliriknya sedikit.

"Aku…"

"Hn?"

Akashi masih setia menatap Yukina yang wajahnya tertunduk sehingga poninya menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"AKU AKAN SEGERA MENGALAHKANMU. LIHAT SAJA NANTI." Yukina dengan cepat langsung lari meninggalkan Akashi yang tersenyum kecil.

Tersenyum? Bukan Seringai?

Sayang sekali Yukina tidak dapat melihat fenomena langka yang jarang di perlihatkan Akashi pada seseorang.

.

.

Di perjalanan Yukina menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan tak henti-hentinya mongomel. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya. Kenapa dia masih tidak biasa mengalahkan Akashi. Ya dia tahu kalau Akashi seorang yang jenius di Basket maupun di akademik. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak suka di kalahkan oleh Akashi yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

Duk,Duk,Duk

Langkah kaki Yukina terhenti ketika mendengar suara yang dikenalnya itu dan mencari asal datangnya. Tatapannya tertumpu pada sebuah basketstreet yang tidak jauh darinya. Manic dark purplenya menangkap sosok pria berambut dark blue dengan warna kulit gelap sedang mendrible bola coklat itu lalu melakukan jumping dari kiri ring sambil melakukan shooting tidak beraturan. Namun yang mebuat Yukina terbelalak ketika bola itu masuk dengan sempurna.

Sementara itu.

Hah, hah, hah.

Aomine mengelap keringat yang mengalir di pipinya menggunakan punggung tangannya. Nafasnya terputus-putus dengan tubuh yang sedikit tertunduk serta tangan kirinya yang bertompang pada lututnya. Ia sangat kelelahan tapi ini masih belum cukup. Dia ingin menjadi lebih kuat. Dengan otot kakinya yang seperti ini masih belum cukup.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau masih kuat berlatih."

Suara tenang sedikit rendah tanpa intonasi milik seorang gadis yang dikenalnya membuat Aomine tersentak. Dengan cepat ia berbalik, dark blue bertemu dengan dark purple. Tanpa mempedulikan Aomine yang masih belum terbangun dari keterkejutannya Yukina melangkahkan kakinya berjalan melewati Aomine dan berhenti tepat di tempat di mana Aomine melakukan jumping tadi dan menatap ring basket yang ada di kirinya.

"Yu- Yuki? Cho- chotto matte, kenapa kau ada di sini." Ucap Aomine bingung setelah ia sudah bisa mengendalikan kekagetannya. Aomine kembali berbalik dan berjalan menuju Yukina yang tengah menatap datar ring basket.

"Aku hanya tidak sengaja lewat di sini dan melihatmu bermain basket." Balas Yukina singkat tanpa menoleh.

"Hei kalau ngomong lihat-"

"Aomine-kun cobalah bermain basket lagi dan lakukan shooting dan jumping. Terserah kau mau menggunakan cara apa. Lakukan sampai tiga kali" Sela Yukina.

Yukina menatap lurus pada Aomine sambil bersedekap. Rambut panjangnya berkibar tertiup angin malam. Kedua bola matanya beserta rambutnya melebur dalam kegelapan malam yang di temani sang rembulan. Aomine yang masih bingung hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

"Um ba-baiklah."

Aomine bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang lalu ia kembali berlaliri sambil mendrible bola. Ia kembali melakukan jumping namun kali ini dia membungkukan badannya, di luar dugaan, tangan kanannya yang memegang bola ia ayunkan ke belakang. Bola terlempar dan masuk ke ring.

Yukina memperhatikannya secara serius menilai setiap inci gerakan sang ace. Aomine melakukan gerakan yang berbeda untuk ke dua dan ketiga. Namun ketika dia melakukan tehkniknya yang ketiga ia merasa ada yang sedikit berbeda.

"Aneh. Rasanya sedikit berbeda dengan yang tadi." Ucap Aomine sambil mengerutkan dahinya menatap heran pada bole coklat yang di pegangnya.

"Itu karena kau sudah sedikit meningkatkan otot kakimu. Akan ku jelaskan sedikit tentang kemampuanmu." Jawab Yukina. Aomine kembali menatap Yukina.

"Kau memiliki kemampuan untuk melakukan shooting tidak beraturan dan dunk. Namun seperti yang aku bilang, otot kakimu masih lemah. Tapi karena kau sudah sedikit meningkatkannya kau bisa melakukan jumping. Jika kau sudah bisa mengembangkan kemampuan jumpingmu, kau bisa memadukan dengan shooting tidak beraturan milikmu. Seperti tadi yang kau praktekan." Jelas Yukina. Yah dia memang perlu menjelaskannya secara rinci, itu karena pada dasarnya Aomine kan Ahomine.

"Cho- chotto Yuki, bisakah kau jelaskan secara singkat. Aku masih susah mencernanya." Aomine mengacungkan telapak tangannya bak seorang polisi mengentikan montor yang melanggar lalu lintas dengan muka bodohnya.

'_Sekali Ahomine ya tetap Ahomine.'_ Batin Yukina.

"Intinya, kau bisa memadukan shooting tidak beraturan milikmu dengan jumping dan menciptakan teknik baru. Itu pun kalau jumpingmu sudah sempurna"

"Benarah?" ucap Aomine tidak percaya dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Wajahnya tampak lucu dengan senyuman seperti anak sd yang baru di beri tahu kalau dia mendapat nilai tertinggi.

Yukina tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Aomine. Ia beranjak menuju Aomine. Langkahnya terhenti ketika sudah tepat berada di depan Aomine. Yukina mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membingkai wajah Aomine dan memaksanya untuk bertatapan dengan Yukina. Aomine sendiri yang tidak siap dengan perlakuan Yukina, hanya bisa membeku dan melebarkan kedua manic dark bluenya.

"Mulai sekarang jika kau terus mengembangkan bakatmu, kau akan mendapat teknik baru Aomine, dan menjadi lebih kuat" Ucap Yukina lembut tak lupa dengan senyuman kecilnya.

Wajah Aomine sedikit bersemu pink ketika sadar jarak wajahnya dangan Yukina hanya sejengkal telapak tangannya. Terlebih lagi ini baru pertama kalinya ia melihat sang menejer keduanya tersenyum lembut.

TUK.

"I-itai. APA YANG KAU LAUKAN BAKA YUKI." Teriak Aomine seraya menjauh dari Yukina sambil mengelus dahinya yang di pukul Yukina menggunakan ibu jariya dan jari telunjuknya.

"Menyadarkanmu. Kau tadi sedikit bertingkah aneh, aku kira kau kerasukan jadi ya aku pukul." ucap Yukina enteng.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Yukina melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari basketstreet meninggalkan Aomine yang akan kembali meledak-ledak.

"Sial dia sangat susah untuk di mengerti. Dasar musang betina." Teriak Aomine seperti orang kerasukan.

Sedangkan Yukina yang sudah berjalan agak jauh meninggalkan baketstreet itu tersenyum geli ketika ia mendengar suara mengelegar dari Aomine. Dasar, ternyata dia memang baka.

-To be Continued-

Colum Author.

Yei akhirnya saya bisa update cepat. Makasih untuk kalian yang review. Ternyata di chapter ini masih belum memunculkan unsur romancenya. Dan lebih menonjolkan friendship.

Aomine di fic ini memiliki kemampuan jumping. Karena di fic ini hanya fokus di GOM dan Teiko otomatis kemampuan milik kagami aku jadiin milik Aomine :P

See you next time. And-

Please review. (karena dukungan reader membantu jalannya cerita.)


	4. Chapter 4

**My new life in anime world kurobas.**

**Summary:**

Yukina terlempar ke dunia anime kurobas karena permohonan yang di ucapkannya sebelum tidur, yang ternyata pada saat itu bersamaan jatuhnya bintang. Teman, keluarga, serta lingkungannya berubah menjadi serba anime. Yukina makin bingung dan frustasi ketika ia benar-benar bertemu dengan para Kiseki no sedai. Itulah awal permulaan kisahnya dalam kehidupan barunya di dunia anime dan awal permulaan sebuah cinta.

Pairing:

Akashi-Yukina.

Aomine-Yukina.

Kise-Yukina.

Kuroko-Yukina.

Murasakibara dan Midorima batal Author jadiin pairingnya Yukina.

Perhatian:

.Yukina itu satu-satunya orang yang dapat mengetahui keberadaan Kuroko secara jelas.

. Yukina memiliki kemampuan yang mirip dengan Riko Aida.

. Untuk mengetahui pairingnya bisa di lihat di photo profilku.

Ready read:

Chapter 4.

Seorang gadis bersurai hitam kelam tengah berjalan lesu menuju sekolahnya. Berulangkali ia menguap dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang terasa lelah. Dia sama sekali tidak sadar seseorang tengah berjalan mengendap-endap di belakangnya dengan senyum jail. Ketika jarak mereka sudah tidak begitu jauh, kedua tangannya menutup sepasang mata dark purple milik gadis itu yang membuat gadis itu terperanjat.

"Yukinachii coba tebak siapa aku?" ucap pria bersurai pirang itu dengan senyum jail yang masih melekat di wajahnya.

Yukina mengutuk orang itu dalam hati, dasar baka, ucapannya tadi bukankah sudah cukup membuktikan siapa sebenarnya dirinya. Terutama dari nada suaranya. Tanpa pikir panjang Yukina menginjak keras-keras kaki pria itu. Ketika Yukina menginjak pria itu, pria itu langsung melepas kedua tangannya dari mata Yukina dan merintih kesakitan sambil memegang kaki nya yang terinjak.

"I-itai, Yukinachii kejam-ssu."

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya kalau kau tidak seenaknya Kise-kun." Cibir Yukina.

"Mou. Lalu dari mana kau tahu kalau itu aku?"

"Bukankah ucappanmu sudah cukup mudah ditebak."

Setelah berkata begitu, Yukina berbalik membelakangi kise dan melanjukan perjalannannya yang tertunda. Kise sendiri hanya meringis kemudian berjalan mengikuti Yukina di belakang sambil bersenandung kecil. Yukina melirik sedikit ke arah Kise lalu menambah kecepatan jalannya begitu pula dengan Kise.

Bertambah cepat.

Semakin cepat.

Hingga terlihat seperti berlari. Orang orang yang melihat aksi kejar-kejaran antara kucing dan anjing itu hanya menatap aneh pada mereka berdua. Yukina menoleh ke belakang dan menatap tajam pada Kise.

"Kise-kun berhentilah mengikutiku." Bentak Yukina galak tanpa menghantikan jalan cepatnya.

"Yukinachii ini bagaimana sih, kan kita satu sekolah." Balasnya ringan tak lupa dengan cengiran khasnya.

Yukina semakin mempercepat langkahnya berharap Kise akan tertinggal jauh di belakang. Namun usahanya hanya sia-sia belaka karena pada dasarnya Kise memiliki kaki yang panjang untuk memudahkannya melangkah lebar-lebar. Yukina mengatakan 1001 sumpah serapah di dalam hati. Ketika ia melihat sebuah tikungan di dipannya ia berlari dan berbelok di tikungan itu.

Kise yang melihat Yukina berlari tiba-tiba menyeringai tipis lalu berlari mengikuti Yukina. Namun ketika ia berbelok ke tikungan itu, ia sama sekali tidak menemuan sosok gadis bersurai hitam itu. Ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, tidak menemukan tikungan lagi hanya sebuah jalan lurus. Ketika sadar ia sekarang berada tepat di belakang sekolah ia memandang tembok beton yang berada di samping kanannya. Lalu terkekeh ketika menyadari sesuatu.

"Ha, ha, ha, tidak kusangka kau akan melompati tembok ini Yukinachii. Tidak salah kau membuatku tertarik padamu." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri masih tersenyum penuh arti sambil menatap tembok itu.

Benar. Sejak pertama bertemu Yukina di gymnasium, Kise sudah tertarik dengannya . semuanya tentang gadis itu membuatnya tertarik. Mata dark purplenya, kemampuannya menganalisa sesuatu, paras cantiknya, rambutnya yang ikal berwarna hitam kelam yang halus, caranya berbicara, semuanya begitu menggoda. Terlebih dia bukan termasuk fansnya dan sulit untuk di tahklukan.

Ketika Kise mengingat semua hal itu ia kembali tersenyum. Ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya sambil bersiul riang, kedua tangannya ia masukan ke saku celananya.

.

.

Yukina bernafas lega ketika ia sudah duduk di bangkunya. Untunglah dia tidak sekelas dengan Kise, jika iya mungkin di kelasnya tidak akan setenang ini dan akan terus terganggu dengan celotehan Kise. Sampai sekarang ia masih tidak menyangka kalau ia akan nekat melompatti tembok pagar pembatas di belakang sekolahnya itu. Yah bagaimana lagi, itu hanya satu-satunya jalan agar ia lolos dari Kise. Yukina memang mengidolakan para Generasi of Miracle, tapi jika ia tahu sifat-sifat dari mereka, mungkin ia akan berpikir dua kali.

"Baka Kise." Gumamnya lirih.

Yukina memasang headsetdi telinganya dan memilih-milih lagu di ponselnya. Ketika ia sudah memilih lagu favoritnya ia menekan tombol ok kemudian memasukan ponselnya kedalam rok sekolahnya. Mendengarkan lagu sambil memandang keluar jendela cukup membuat pikirannya fresh.

Yukina sama sekali tidak sadar dua pasang telinga mendengarnya bergumam lirih. Pemuda manic aqua itu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di bawah meja sedangkan manic heterocrom milik pamuda bersurai merah di samping Yukina menajam dengan rahang yang sedikit mengeras.

.

.

Yukina berbaring di bawah pohon sakura yang berada di dekat lapangan dengan bentonya yang berada di sampingnya yang belum di sentuhnya. Ah kimochi, batinnya. Ya, disini sangat nyaman, angin yang sepoi-sepoi berhembus menerpa kulitnya sangat sejuk. Hampir saja ia menutup kelopak matanya ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatinya. Ia kembali membuka kelopak matanya dan memandang Kuroko yang berjalan menuju kearahnya.

"Ternyata kau, Kuroko-kun. Kukira siapa." Ucap Yukina seraya bangkit duduk dan sedikit menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberi Kuroko tempat duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau tahu aku datang?" kata Kuroko heran ketika ia sudah duduk di samping Yukina meski wajahnya tidak menunjukan ekspresi bingung.

"Ya, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki. Ketika aku membuka mataku dan melihatmu berjalan menuju sini. Kenapa?" Jelas Yukina memandang bingung pada Kuroko.

"Tidak. Ini pertama kalinya seseorang mengetahui hawa keberadaanku." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecil pada Yukina.

"Ah, benar juga ya." Ucap Yukina baru teringat point terpenting dari Kuroko. Ia sendiri masih bingung kenapa ia bisa merasakan kehadiran Kuroko yang minim itu.

"Kuroko-kun, belum makan siang kan?" Tanya Yukina tanpa menoleh. Ia menyingkirkan kelopak sakura yang menyangkut di rambut ikalnya.

"Sudah. Aku beli milkshake di kantin tadi." Jawabnya datar. Ia menunjukan milkshake yang ada di genggamannya pada Yukina.

"Baka Kuroko. Kau pikir hanya minum itu kau akan kenyang?" ejek Yukina sambil menyeringai kecil. Ia meraih bentonya lalu membukanya. Ia mengambil telur dadar gulung menggunakan sumpitnya dan mengarahkan telur itu pada Kuroko tepat di depan mulutnya.

"Cobalah. Kau tidak akan menyesal" Perintah Yukina.

Kuroko sedikit ragu ragu untuk membuka mulutnya namun ketika manic aquanya memandang dark purple milik Yukina yang seolah menyuruh untuk membuka mulutnya. Perlahan ia membuka mulutnya dan melahap dadar gulungnya, mengunyahnya perlahan dan menelannya.

Yukina tersenyum lembut ketika Kuroko akhirnya mau memakan dadar gulung yang di sodorkannya. "Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Yukina.

"Rasanya…" Kuroko menggantung kata-katanya lalu matanya memandang Yukina yang menunggunya berbicara dan kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Rasanya enak."

"Sudah ku bilang kau tidak akan menyesal. Mau lagi?" tawar Yukina kembali menyodorkan tempura. Kuroko dengan senang hati kembali melahapnya.

Sambil masih mengunyah, kuroko melirik bento milik Yukina. Bento itu berisikan tiga buah sushi, dua dadar gulung, beberapa tomat cheri, tempura, dan selada. terdengar sederhana namun terlihat menggoda.

"Hinamori-san yang membuat bento ini?" Tanya Kuroko sambil menyesap milk shakenya.

Yukina yang baru memasukan sushi kedalam mulutnya melirik Kuroko dan mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia membersihkan nasi yang menempel di mulutnya menggunakan jari telunjuknya dan ibu jarinya. "Iya. Aku membuatnya tadi pagi."

Mereka melanjutkan makan siang bersama sambil mengobrol beberapa hal. Ternyata Kuroko lumayan cocok jadi teman bicara, karena pada dasarnya mereka berdua memiliki hoby yang sama. Membaca. Tiba-tiba saja Kuroko terdiam mengalihkan pandangannya pada lapangan dengan wajah merona membuat Yukina menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa Kuroko-kun?" Tanya Yukina merasa aneh dengan sikap Kuroko yang tiba-tiba saja berubah.

"I-iie… itu-sumpit ta-tadi…" ucap Kuroko tergagap masih enggan menatap manic dark purpleYukina.

Yukina mengernyitkan dahinya memandang Kuroko semakin heran. Ini baru pertama kalinya ia melihat Kuroko tergagap dengan wajah yang merona. Tapi kenapa? Yukina kembali mengingat ke kejadian sebelumnya. Ingatannya terhenti ketika ia sedang menyuapi Kuroko denga sumpitnya dan juga memakai sumpit itu menyuapi dirinya sendiri.

BLUUSSSH

Seketika itu wajah Yukina memerah bak kepiting rebus baru matang. ia menutup sebagian wajahnya berusaha menutipi rona merah yang semakin menjalar di wajahnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sesuatu apa pun yang terpenting tidak bertatapan dengan mata Kuroko. Ia merutuki kelakuannya yang di luar perhitungan.

Kenapa ia bisa bersikap santai saat menyuapi Kuroko dengan sumpit yang juga di gunakannya itu. Bukankah itu sama saja dengan ciuman tidak langsung? Oh, bodohnya dia.

"A- ano aku… aku akan kembali kekelas." Ucap Yukina gugup tanpa melihat Kuroko.

"Baiklah." Balas Kuroko.

Yukina dengan cepat berjalan meninggalkan Kuroko. Ia berlari tidak tentu arah dan berhenti di depan pintu ruang klub masak yang kebetulan sedang sepi. Ia bersandar di pintu itu dan perlahan merosot kebawah. Yukina masih memegang setengah wajahnya. Wajahnya kembali memerah ketika mengingatnya kembali. Yukina menenggelamkan seluru wajahnya di kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas lututnya. Haah, dia benar benar sangat malu.

.

.

Akashi menautkan kedua alisnya melihat ke tiga anak buahnya- tidak, maksudnya ke tiga rekan timnya dan menejer kedua di timnya itu. Ada yang aneh, pikir Akashi. Ia kembali memperhatikan sang menejer keduanya itu dengan teliti.

Beberapa kali Akashi menangkap rona merah diwajah Yukina ketika mata Yukina tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Kuroko dan langsung membuang muka, begitu pula dengan Kuroko. Sedangkan Aomine seperti salah tingkah ketika Yukina megang otot kakinya memberitahu letak kelemahannya atau hanya sekedar bersentuhan tangan. Kise sendiri lebih agresif mendekati Yukina yang berakhir dengan tinjuan di perut atau injakan di kaki.

Bukan hanya Akashi yang menyadarinya, Momoi sendiri juga sadar dengan tingkah aneh teman-temannya. Memang apa yang terjadi? Pikirnya dalam hati.

Momoi menyerahkan catatan pemain pada Yukina. Yukina sedikit tersentak namun ia berusaha mengendalikan ekspresinya. Ia meraih catatannya dan kembali menganalisa keseluruhan. Setelah selesai menganalisa Yukina berjalan menuju Akashi yang masih menatapnya.

"Akashi-kun, bagaimana kalau minggu depan kau adakan traningcamp? Kurasa mereka membutuhkannya." Ucap Yukina ketika sudah sampai di hadapan Akashi.

"Baiklah. Kau tahu tempat yang cocok?" Tanya Akashi mengambil catatannya dan melihat hasil kerja kedua menejer itu.

"Ya. Mungkin di daerah perbukitan dan pantai."

Akashi mengangguk. Sebenarnya lidahnya sudah cukup gatal untuk bertanya tentang keanehan dari Yukina dan Kuroko, namun ia lebih memilih diam. Baru saja Yukina membalikkan badannya ia langsung di terjang Kise dan memeluknya erat.

"Yukinachii aku lelah-ssu. Ambilkan aku minuman isotonic ya~"

"Ki-Kise… le-lepas-" Yukina berussaha melepaskan pelukan maut dari pemuda pirang itu. Sayang sekali, meski Yukina ahli beladiri perbedaan kekuatannya dengan Kise sangat ketara sekali. Ketika tubuhnya melemas ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dank eras menyentuh kulitnya mengarah pada Kise. Gunting milik Akashi.

"Ryouta, berhentilah bermain-main. Lanjutkan latihanmu atau ku tambah dua kali lipatnya." Ancam Akashi yang mengacungkan gunting keramatnya pada Kise.

Kise berkeringat dingin sambil tertawa terpaksa. Ia melepaskan pelukannya perlahan dan langsung berlari menuju Aomine dan Murasakibara. Dalam hati Yukina berterima kasih pada Akashi, karena sudah menyelamatkannya dari pelukan gozila milik Kise.

Akashi hanya mendengus dan memasukkan guningnya kedalam sakunya. Hari ini dia benar-benar dalam mood yang kurang baik. itu di sebabkan ke tiga rekan setimnya itu membuatnya marah hanya karena terlihat akrab dengan Yukina. Hahh, ada apa sebenarnya dengan dirinya?

.

.

Seperti biasa setelah usai latihan Yukina dan Akashi bermain shogi di dalam kelas. saling adu strategi dan kecermatan menyerang. Entah kenapa kegiatan ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka tanpa di ketahui siapa pun termasuk kiseki no sedai. Di luar cuaca sedang mendung namun mereka berdua masih betah bermain melancarkan serangan.

"Jadi kapan kita akan memulai traningcampnya Akashi kun?" Tanya Yukina tanpa menatap Akashi sambil menjalankan bidak hisha ke kanan tiga langkah.

"Hari sabtu dan Minggu besok." Jawab Akashi pendek. Ia memundurkan bidak ginnya diagonal ke kiri satu langkah menghindari bidak hisha milik Yukina.

Ketika Yukina akan membuka mulutnya kilatan cahaya berpendar cepat di ruang kelas itu dan diikuti dengan suara gemuruh guntur yang memekan telinga. Yukina menjatuhkan bidak fu-nya dan berteriak keras.

"KYAAAAAA." Yukina tertunduk di bawah memegangi kedua telinganya dengan tangannya. Matanya terpejam dengan sedikit air mata yang keluar dari sudut-sudut matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan dan meringkuk.

Akashi mengangkat satu alisnya sambil menatap Yukina yang meringkuk ketakutan di bawah. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan jongkok di depan Yukina. Akashi menyingkirkan kedua tangan Yukina yang berada di telinga Yukina. Yukina membuka matanya menatap Akashi dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, Akashi diam sebentar mengamati lekat-lekat mata dark purple yang menatapnya ketakutan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca yang berada lima belas centimeter dari wajahnya sebelum kemudian memeluknya.

Yukina sedikit tersentak ketika Akashi memeluknya. Namun ia tetap diam merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh Akashi. Ketakutannya kini sedikit mereda ketika ia merasakan tangan Akashi yang mengusap lembut puncak kepalanya. Yukina memejamkan matanya menyembunyikan manic dark purplenya sambil bersandar di dada bidang milik Akashi dan balas memeluk Akashi. Nyaman. Ia merasa nyaman dan hangat.

Entah kenapa Akashi yang sekarang begitu hangat dan lembut. Sangat berbeda dengan Akashi yang sebenarnya. Dalam hati Yukina berharap waktu untuk berhenti. Entah ia kerasukan setan apa hingga membuatnya berharap hal konyol itu. Dan kenapa tubuhnya tidak mau menuruti pikirannya.

Sedangkan Akashi sendiri juga tidak begitu mengerti kenapa tubuhnya serasa bergerak sendiri. Kini bukan mulut dan pikiran yang berbicara tetapi hati dan tubuhlah yang berbicara. Kalau boleh jujur, Akashi sendiri juga berharap waktu berhenti. Di sini. Berdua. Bersama. Terdengar konyol mungkin, tapi itulah harapannya. Yang dilakukan Akashi untuk menghibur Yukina hanya memeluknya dan mengusap kepalanya tanpa berkata apa pun. Karena tindakan lebih baik dari sebuah kata.

-To be Continued-

Colum Author.

OMG #$%$#%%^^&*^%$)*&

Kise tertarik dengan Yukina?!

Kuroko ciuman tidak langsung dengan Yukina?!

AKASHI PELUKAN SAMA YUKINA?!

KYAAAAAA pengen deh jadi Yukinaaaa XD. Sayang sekali aku tidak sempat memasukkan pairingnya Yukina-Aomine di chapter ini :'(

Kalau soal alur kecepatan, ini memang Author sengajain, soalnya takut chapternya kebanyakan X)

And mungkin kalau soal typo masih agak 'banyakan' but I'm enjoy

BTW kalian suka adegan yang mana? He he he pasti udah pada nentuin adegan fav kan? :)

Adegan Murashakibara, Midorima dan Momoi tidak terlalu di tonjolkan di chapter ini soalnya Aothor sibuk menentukan pairingnya (cih, alasan) yah yang penting saya bahagia anda suka :) ;)

And…

Please review my story ('v-)


	5. Chapter 5

**My new life in anime world kurobas.**

**Summary:**

Yukina terlempar ke dunia anime kurobas karena permohonan yang di ucapkannya sebelum tidur, yang ternyata pada saat itu bersamaan jatuhnya bintang. Teman, keluarga, serta lingkungannya berubah menjadi serba anime. Yukina makin bingung dan frustasi ketika ia benar-benar bertemu dengan para Kiseki no sedai. Itulah awal permulaan kisahnya dalam kehidupan barunya di dunia anime dan awal permulaan sebuah cinta.

Pairing:

Akashi-Yukina.

Aomine-Yukina.

Kise-Yukina.

Kuroko-Yukina.

Murasakibara dan Midorima batal Author jadiin pairingnya Yukina.

_Rated : T+_

Perhatian:

.Yukina itu satu-satunya orang yang dapat mengetahui keberadaan Kuroko secara jelas.

. Yukina memiliki kemampuan yang mirip dengan Riko Aida.

. Untuk mengetahui pairingnya bisa di lihat di avatar ku :)

Ready read:

Chapter 5.

Suara cicitan burung di pagi hari membuat Yukina terbangun dari mimpinya. Yukina membuka matanya perlahan dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua manic dark purplenya berulang kali sebelum kemudian bangkit memposisikan dirinya duduk di atas ranjang. Tunggu. Ranjang? Yukina mengerutkan dahinya. Kenapa dia ada di ranjang?

Bukankah sebelumnya ia berada di kelas bersama Akashi? Lalu kenapa dia ada di kamarnya? Berbagai pikiran berkecambuk di dalam pikirannya namun tidak ada alasan logis yang terjawab, mungkin disebabkan otaknya yang lamban karena baru bangun tidur. Yukina melirik dirinya sendiri. Ia masih menggunakan seragam lengkap khas Teiko dan kaos kaki hitamnya.

Ketika Yukina akan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, pintu kamarnya terbuka menampilkan sesosok perempuan berkepala empat tersenyum ke ibuan pada Yukina. Ia berjalan menuju Yukina dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Syukurlah keadaanmu baik-baik saja. Okaa-san sampai khawatir." Ucapnya memulai pembicaraan.

"Um eto- Okaa-san… kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Yukina bingung. Tampaknya efek dari bangun tidurnya membuat otaknya lamban berpikir.

"Oh soal itu, tadi malam ada anak laki-laki berambut merah dengan warna mata yang aneh mengantarmu pulang sambil menggendongmu. Dia juga mengantarkan mu ke kamar. Okaa-san sempat mengobrol sebentar dengannya, tidak di sangka, ternyata dia orang yang ramah sampai-sampai Okaa-san betah bercerita dengannya." Jelas Ibu Yukina. Tampak jelas ia sangat bersemangat menjelaskan semua hal yang baru di ketahuinya pada Yukina.

Mata dark purple Yukina langsung melotot kaget ketika mendengar kata-kata terakhir ibundanya. Jangan-jangan ibunya itu bercerita yang bukan-bukan tentang dirinya. Yukina semakin bergerak gerak panik jika kalau pikirannya benar. Dengan cepat ia bangkit dan berdiri di hadapan ibunya.

"Okaa-san ti-tidak bercerita yang aneh-aneh kan?" Tanyanya tergagap. Dalam pikirannya sudah berkecamuk apa saja yang memungkinkan ibunya bercerita tentang dirinya. Mungkin saja ibunya itu mengatakan bahwa dirinya ketika makan akan belepotan atau kemungkinan yang terburuk dari yang terburuk bahwa dirinya selalu tidur dengan berantakan atau bangun dengan rambut yang acak-acakan. Sangat memalukan.

"Hmm, ibu bilang kau selalu bangun tidur dengan keadaan berantakan, kau menyukai aroma lavender dan…" Ibunya bergumam-gumam sambil memasang pose berpikir.

CTAAAARRR.

Bagai kilat yang menyambar Yukina ketika mendengar semua penjelasan sang ibu. Tidak, lebih tepatnya sebagian, dan kemungkinan masih banyak lagi. Mengingat hal itu Yukina mengerang frustasi. Ia tidak tahu reaksi Akashi saat mendengar cerita kehidupan pribadinya dari ibunya. Ahk gawat.

Yukina terdiam tiba-tiba membuat Ibunya menatapnya bingung sang anak satu-satunya itu.

"Yukina-chan Daijoobu ka?" tanyanya heran.

Yukina tidak merespon pertanyaan dari ibunya dan masih pada posisi yang mematung . ngomong-ngomong soal gawat…- ia merasa baru saja mengalami kejadian yang lebih gawat. Iya. Sekarang Yukina baru ingat. Ia ingat kemarin ia berpelukan dengan Akashi dan tanpa sadar tertidur. Huwaaaa dia pasti melihat wajah anehku saat tertidur, teriak Yukina panik.

"Hai. Aku tidak apa-apa Okaa-san. Ah lebih baik Okaa-san sekarang keluar dan memasak untukku, aku akan bersiap-siap." Ucap Yukina cepat. Ia mendorong ibunya keluar dengan paksa.

"Hontoo? Hmm bailah Okaa-san akan menyiapkan sarapan." Meski bingung dengan sikap putri semata wayangnya yang tiba tiba bersikap aneh, ibu Yukina lebih memilih untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Braak.

Yukina langsung menutup pintu dan bersandar di pintu itu. Wajahnya memanas dan semakin merambat ke telinganya. Oh kami sama, apa yang akan di perbuatnya ketika bertemu dengan Akashi nantinyaaaaa.

.

.

Yukina memasuki kelasnya dengan was was ketika ia melihat sosok pria bersurai merah tengah duduk dengan tenang di bangkunya. Jika Akashi tidak terlalu memikirkannya, kenapa ia harus bersikap canggung? Yukina menghela nafas kemudian memberanikan dirinya dengan niatan berterima kasih pada Akashi. Yukina berjalan menuju bangku Akashi.

"Um, a-ano Akashi-kun…" panggilnya sedikit canggung. Entah kenapa ia merasa semburat pink menghiasi wajahnya.

Akashi menoleh pada Yukina dan menatapnya datar. Ini dia. Hal inilah yang membuatnya sulit mengucapkan sebuah kata ketika Akashi menatapnya datar tanpa memberikan ekspresi membuat Yukina sulit membaca pikiran Akashi.

"Soal kemarin, maaf sudah merepotkanmu." Akhirnya Yukina mengatakannya tanpa melihat manic heterocom yang mengamatinya secara intens.

Akashi menyeringai dalam diam. Bermain-main sedikit tak apa kan?

"Tumben kau berkata maaf padaku secara terang terangan Yukina." Ucap Akashi, sorot matanya yang tajam mengarah tepat pada bola mata milik Yukina sambil bertompang dagu.

Raut wajah Yukina berubah kesal dan menatap galak pada Akashi. Dan entah kenapa ia ingin sekali menarik ucapannya tadi. Sepertinya berbuat baik pada Akashi adalah suatu kesalahan. Ternyata ia benar-benar menyebalkan. Mirip dengan iblis kecil, walaupun dalam artian sebenarnya Yukina sendiri lebih kecil dari sang Akuma.

"Kau ini menyebalkan Akashi-kun. Jika kau tidak mengantarkanku ke rumah, aku tidak akan meminta maaf padamu." Balas Yukina sengit.

"Aku tidak menyangka penyakit tsundere milik Shintarou menular padamu." Balas Akashi tanpa merubah raut wajahnya.

"Aku bukan tsundere Akashi-kun. Aku hanya mengatakannya berdasarkan fakta." Kata Yukina keras kepala.

"Hm, ternyata kau sudah kembali pada sifat keras kepalamu, padahal kemarin kau terlihat rapuh dan ketakutan saat-"

"HENTIKAN." Yukina berteriak panic tidak ingin orang-orang yang sudah memasang telinga itu mendengar kelanjutan ucapan dari Akashi. Yaah walau dia sendiri yang mendengarnya mungkin saja ia akan malu, pada kenyataanya wajahnya yang sekarang sudah bagai warna udang yang direbus.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin orang-orang mendengar kalau kemarin kau-" ucapan Akashi terhenti karena Yukina menutup mulutnya dengan paksa menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Sudah kubilang untuk berhenti bicara Akashi-kun." Ancam Yukina lirih. Dia tidak ingin teman-teman sekelasnya mendengar pembicaraannya.

Orang orang yang sedari tadi terus meperhatikan tingkah keduanya tampak menganga melihat aksi Yukina yang bisa terbilang berani. Tidak ada satu pun yang berani mengeluarkan suara lebih tepatnya takut.

Yukina tidak mengetahui Akashi yang semakin melebarkan seringainya dibalik tanganYukina. Akashi memegang pergelangan tangan Yukina dan menyingkirkannya perlahan. Tanpa melepas genggamannya ia balas berbisik pada Yukina.

"Kau tidak bisa memerintahku _Yukina _karena aku yang berhak memerintah." Yukina semakin menatap sebal iris heterokrom itu. Percuma saja menyuruh Akashi untuk diam.

"Kau menyebalkan Akashi-kun."

"Terima kasih." Sahut Akashi santai.

"Itu bukan pujian dasar baka." Teriak Yukina frustasi sambil mengacak-acak surai hitamnya.

Pertengkaran mereka terus berlanjut sampai bel jam pertama berbunyi. Dengan 'sangat' terpaksa Yukina kembali ke bangkunya duduk lalu membuang muka tidak ingin menatap Akashi. Tanpa Yukina sadari Akashi tersenyum geli melihat tingkah konyol sang menejer keduanya yang membuat seisi kelas kembali menganga lebih lebar.

'_Kami sama, setan apa yang sedang merasuki Akashi.' _Batin mereka bersamaan.

.

.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi semenit yang lalu, murid-murid di kelas Yukina sudah pergi meninggalkan kelas sedari tadi. Begitu pula dengan sixphantom dari kiseki no sedai dan sang kapten akuma setelah meninggalkan pesan untuk 'segera' ke gym untuk melakukan rapat strategi lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja di kelas.

Yukina mengela nafas lelah. Ini semua gara-gara gurunya yang seenaknya menyuruh Yukina menyatat seluruh laporan milik teman-teman sekelasnya. Yukina menaruh penanya lalu merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Yukina mendesah lega sambil menatap hasil kerjanya dengan bangga.

Setelah menyimpan laporan itu ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah pintu kelasnya ketika mendengar beberapa suara perempuan yang berbicara. Ia melihat murid perempuan berjumlah tiga orang sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya sambil menatapnya tajam, ada juga yang menatapnya menghina. satu diantaranya berasal dari kelasnya.

Yukina menatap mereka berlima bingung dengan pokerfacenya ketika sudah berada di sekitar bangkunya mengelilinginya. Salah satu diantaranya maju dan menggebrak mejanya menatapnya garang.

"Dasar perempuan tak tahu diri, beraninya kau menggoda Kise-kun." Ujarnya marah. Tampak dari sifatnya sepertinya dialah pemimpin dari kelima gadis itu.

Yukina melirik tenang memandang tiap gadis yang mengelilinginya dan terakhir tatapannya tertuju gadis bersurai coklat yang membentaknya tadi. "Aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai waktu untuk melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu nona." Sergah Yukina santai menyebabkan amarah gadis itu meluap karnanya. Gadis itu dengan kasar mencengkram pergelangan tangan kanan Yukina dan menariknya paksa meninggalkan kelas itu. Tarikan kasar dari gadis tadi membuat Yukina sedikit meringis menahan sakit.

Mereka menyeret Yukina sampai di belakang perpustakaan. Dengan kasar gadis tadi mendorong Yukina sampai membentur tembok cukup keras hingga terdengar bunyinya. Yukina meringis ketika bahunya bergesekan dengan tembok yang padat di belakangnya lalu ia menatap dingin mereka berlima.

"Lihat Chizuru sepertinya dia mulai marah." Ejek gadis bersurai merah maroon di sebelah pemimpin mereka yang bernama Chizuru.

"Dia tidak hanya menggoda Kise-kun, tapi dia juga menggoda para anggota generation of miracle. Menyebalkan." Ucap gadis yang dikenal Yukina sebagai Ai.

"Kalian benar. Aku punya hukuman yang pantas untuk diterimanya." Chizuru menyeringai kejam. Dia mengambil sesuatu di saku roknya lalu ia arahkan pada Yukina sambil tersenyum puas. Sebuah benda yang panjang dengan gagang yang terbuat dari plastic memiliki ujung yang runcing dengan pinggiran tajam. Cuter.

Yukina masih bergeming menatap cuter yang tertodong ke arahnya datar. _'Jadi seperti ini rasanya di bully.' _Pikirnya. Bisa saja ia langsung menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan menggunakan ilmu bela dirinya, tapi dia memiliki prinsip untuk tidak memukul wanita. "Jadi begini cara kalian menyingkirkan ku untuk melakukan perintah kalian? Heh, memalukan." Ucapannya dengan seringai mengejek membuat mereka semakin murka. Chizuru yang merasa di rendahkan tidak segan-segan mengayunkan pisau lipat itu pada wajah Yukina membuat luka gores sepanjang lima centi meter.

Yukina sedikit meringis waktu pisau itu mengenai kulit wajahnya. Darah sedikit mengalir dari luka gores itu. Namun sebelum ia sempat beraksi telinganya menangkap suara teriakan salah satu dari tiga kawanan itu. Mereka yang penasaran termasuk Yukina mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Ai. Mata Yukina membulat lebar ketika ia dapat mengenali pria bersurai merah yang sedang memlintir tangan kanan Ai.

'_A…Akashi-kun?' _batinnya terkejut.

Akashi melepas cengkramannya dengan kasar. Ia menatap gadis-gadis itu dingin dengan aura berbahaya yang menguar kuat di sekitarnya. Yukina mengerutkan keningnya ketika sadar Akashi yang dilihatnya ini sedikit berbeda dengan Akashi yang biasanya. Ia tahu Akashi selalu berwajah dingin dengan aura mengerikan yang membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menjaga jarak dengan radius satu meter darinya, tapi wajah dinginnya ini sedikit berbeda. Tatapannya terkesan dingin dan dalam, terkesan menusuk. Auranya juga lebih berbahaya. Entahlah Yukina tidak bisa mendiskripsikannya secara pasti. Yang jelas keadaan tegang yang dibuat Akashi membuat Yukina mau tidak mau merasa sedikit merinding.

"Pergi. Atau. Mati." Ucapnya dingin dan menekan semua suku kata yang di ucapkannya.

Gadis-gadis itu menatap ngeri pada Akashi dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat. Air mata mereka keluar dengan paksa karena menahan ketakutan sebelum mereka berlari ketakutan meninggalkan tempat itu. Akashi menatap mereka yang berlari meninggalkannya dingin dan datar hingga menghilang di persimpangan.

Akashi berbalik berjalan perlahan menuju Yukina. Yukina yang masih tertegun melihat kejadian yang singkat itu tersentak kaget. Tanpa sadar ia melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang menjauh dari Akashi yang berjalan ke arahnya. Entah kenapa Yukina merasa ketakutan melihat sorot mata heterokrom milik Akashi yang berkilat marah. Akashi melangkah semakin dekat membuat Yukina semakin melangkah mundur sampai langkahnya terhenti terhalang tembok. Yukina melirik Akashi yang berada dua langkah di depannya.

"A…Akashi-kun…kenapa-" Ucapannya terpotong ketika tiba-tiba saja Akashi memeluknya. Yukina yang tidak siap dengan kelakuan yang tiba tiba dari Akashi membuat tubuhnya mematung. Ia merasa lengan lengan Akashi yang memeluknya semakin erat dan gemetar. Gemetar?

"Akashi-kun kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yukina khawatir.

"Tolong biarkan aku seperti ini dulu." Ujarnya lirih. Akashi semakin memendam kepalanya di bahu gadis bersurai hitam itu dan menghirup aroma lavender yang menenangkan sebanyak mungkin. Kedua lengannya yang memeluk bahu dan pinggang Yukina semakin mengerat.

Berhasil. Emosinya berapi-api tadi kini mulai berkurang, begitu pula dengan pikirannya yang berhasil menetralisir kan dirinya berkat aroma lavender milik Yukina yang membuatnya tenang.

Wajah Yukina memerah ketika merasakan hembuasan lembut nafas Akashi yang menerpa kulit lehernya berulangkali. Perasaan Yukina semakin tidak enak ketika ia merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Terasa sesak. Yukina takut Akashi juga dapat merasakan detak jantungnnya yang menggelegar.

Akashi sedikit tersenyum ketika dapat merasakan detak jantung Yukina yang cepat dan berdegup. Tanpa sadar ia juga merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang mengikuti alunan music dari detak jantung Yukina. Akashi semakin ingin menghirup aroma lavender milik Yukina, dengan cara mencari-cari daerah yang paling kuat mengeluarkan aroma itu. Tanpa sadar hidung dan bibirnya menyentuh leher Yukina lalu mengirupnya kembali.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, tubuh Yukina tersentak dengan sentuhan kontak fisik yang berasal dari Akashi. Tubuhnya bagai tersengat aliran listrik yang bertegangan berjuta-juta volt. Kini Yukina tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah hebat.

"Akashi-kun…" ucapnya panic sambil bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Hm?" respon Akashi singkat. Tampaknya ia semakin terlena dengan aroma lavender yang di keluarkan dari tubuh Yukina.

"Kau sudah tenang kan, bisakah kau lepaskan aku."

"Tidak bisa." Jawab Akashi singkat.

Yukina mengerang frustasi bingung memikirkan cara apa untuk membuatnya lolos dari dekapan Akashi. Ia sedikit mendesah ketika bibir Akashi yang kembali menyentuh lehernya. Dalam hati ia menyuruh pikirannya untuk tetap berpikir waras, sebab tubuhnya sama sekali tidak terbiasa dengan sentuhan langsung kontak fisik. Terasa asing untuknya.

"Akashi-kun…mh ku mmohon….lephaskan aku." pinta Yukina dan berharap Akashi akan melepaskannya.

"Tidak."

Dalam hati Yukina semakin panic. terpaksa ia harus melakukan 'itu' sebelum hal aneh terjadi padanya.'_maaf Akashi-kun.'_

BUUAGH

"Uhk." Akashi langsung melepas pelukannya dari Yukina dan memengang kepalanya yang baru saja di pukul Gadis itu.

"Baka Akashi." Teriak Yukina langsung berlari menjauhi Akashi. Ia tidak akan menyianyiakan kesempatan itu.

Akashi terbengong melihat kepergian Yukina dengan wajah yang seperti kepiting rebus yang matang sempurna. Lalu ia menutup sebagian wajahnya yang samar samar sedikit memerah dan melirik ke samping. "Apa yang aku lakukan. Hampir saja aku lepas kendali." Katanya sambil tersenyum samar.

.

.

Yukina berlari sekencang yang dia bisa. Ia tahu ia bukan seorang atlit, tapi ia rasa larinya sudah cukup cepat. Ia berlari tidak tentu arah, hanya sekedar membuatnya melupakan kejadian tadi. Yukina akhirnya berhenti di depan Gym untuk mengatur pernafasannya yang terputus-putus akibat berlari tadi.

Momoi yang melihat Yukina yang tertunduk melangkahkan kakinya berjalan ke arah Yukina.

"Yu-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Momoi khawatir begitu ia sampai di dekat Yukina.

"KYAAAA." Yukina refleks berteriak kaget dan berjalan mundur tiga langkah ketika tiba tiba saja melihat wajah Momoi yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya para Kiseki no sedai ketika mendengar suara teriakan Yukina dan langsung berlari menghampiri kedua gadis itu.

Momoi tidak merespon. Mungkin kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Yukina berteriak kencang. Yukina mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan cara mengusap dadanya. "Momoi-san, jangan muncul di depan wajahku tiba-tiba, itu membuatku kaget." Ucap Yukina sedikit kesal.

Momoi mengangguk paham merasa bersalah. Tanpa sadar tatapan matanya tertuju di pipi bagian kiri milik Yukina yang tergores pisau cuter tadi. "Yu…Yu-chan, kenapa wajahmu terluka?" tanya Momoi kembali khawatir.

Kiseki no sedai yang sempat menghela nafas lega kini kembali menatap goresan di wajah Yukina cemas. "Oh ini, tadi ada beberapa masalah kecil." Ucapnya santai sambil menyentuh sedikit luka goresnya itu.

"Yu-chan kesini, aku akan mengobatimu."

Yukina mengangguk lalu berjalan mengikuti Momoi dari belakang. Begitu pula dengan Generasi of miracle. Yukina duduk di bench bersama Momoi. Momoi tampak begitu telaten mengobati luka Yukina. Sentuhan terakhir, Momoi melekatkan plester di wajah Yukina.

"Nah selesai." Ucapnya bangga sambil menatap puas hasil kerjanya.

"Terima kasih Momoi-san."

Momoi mengangguk seraya tersenyum manis. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari tas sekolahnya lalu mengetikkan beberapa kalimat sebelum kemudian mengirimnya pada seseorang. Tak lama kemudian ponselnya bergetar, ia memincet tombol Ok lalu membaca pesan singkat lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

Yukina menatap Momoi bingung, sebelum ia sempat bertanya Momoi terlebih dulu mengucapkan salam sebelum meninggalkan Gym. Yukina melihat punggung Momoi bertanya-tanya.

.

.

Di tempat lain dalam waktu yang sama.

Tiga gadis bersurai hitam dan coklat sedang berada di dalam toilet. Chizuru mencuci wajahnya kasar lalu ia ambil dua lembar tisu sebelum mengusap wajahnya. "Sial. Aku ingin sekali merobek wajah gadis tidak tahu diri itu." Ucapnya tertahan menahan kekesalannya.

Dua gadis di belakangnya saling berpandangan dan kembali bergetar ketakutan. "Lebih baik kita hentikan saja Chizuru. Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan Akashi-san." Ujar Ai lirih. Gadis yang berada di sampingnya mengangguk mengiyakan dan sedikit merapat pada Ai.

Chizuru menatap keduanya tajam. ia matikan krannya lalu berjalan mendekati kedua temannya yang meringkkuk ketakutan. "Kheh, dasar penakut. Aku tidak akan puas sebelum dia menjauh dari pangeran-pangeran kita." Ujarnya penuh dengan penekannan.

"Aku akan memikirkan cara berikutnya untuk membuatnya menderita. Lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas."

Chizuru berjalan menuju pintu toilet dan memutar knopnya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya ketika pintu itu tidak bisa di bukanya. Chizuru berulang kali menarik knopnya dengan gelisah. Kedua temannnya kembali saling bertatapan ningung. Dengan panic ia menggebrak-gebrak pintu itu kasar dan berteriak-teriak.

"Siapa saja yang di luar, tolong buka pintunya." Teriak Chizuru dengan nada suara yang panic. kedua gadis itu menatap Chizuru terbelalak, raut wajah ketiganya berubah memucat dan kaku, mereka terlalu ngeri jika harus terkunci di dalam toilet yang basah dan lembab semalaman.

"Tidak bisa."

Sebuah suara riang milik seorang gadis di depan pintu toilet membuat ketiganya terdiam ketika dapat mengenali suara itu. Mereka saling berpandangan antara bingung, takut, sedih, dan berbagai macam perasaan menyatu di dalam hati. Dengan tergagap Chizuru bertanya, "Ke…kenapa tidak bisa Mo...Momoi-san?"

"Karena kalian sudah menyakiti Yu-chan kami. Maka kalian pantas di hukum." Jawab Momoi santai dengan nada riang seperti biasa.

"Momoi-san, ku mohon buka pintunya." Pinta Ai berharap. Air matanya sudah mengalir deras di pipinya.

Momoi terkekeh senang, semakin lama semakin mengeras terdengar menakutkan di telinga mereka. Sambil memutar-mutar kunci ia kembali menjawab santai.

"Hmm~ gimana ya~, sayang sekali kalian sudah membuatku marah. akan aku beritahu satu hal, di toilet ini tidak akan ada orang yang lewat sini karena letak toilet ini terpisah dari gedung. Tapi tenang saja, kalian di sini hanya sampai jam delapanan pada saat penjaga sekolah berkeliling mengecek ke adaan. Jadi~ selamat berpesta ria dengan penghuni toilet, Jaa." Setelah menjelaskan Momoi meninggalkan toilet itu berlari riang sambil bersiul-siul senang. Ia semakin melebarkan senyumannya ketika ia mendengar suara gebrakan dan teriakan berasal dari toilet.

Sepertinya Yandere Akashi tertular pada Momoi.

Momoi kembali dengan wajah berseri seri, seperti seorang bocah yang baru saja di beri sebuah mainan favoritnya dari orang tuanya. Bukan Yukina saja yang menatap Momoi bingung, aggota Generasi of miracle juga menatapnya bertanya-tanya. Kise yang penasaran maju terlebih dulu mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Momoichii kenapa ssu?" tanyanya heran.

Sambil tersenyum manis Momoi menjawabnya dengan nada yang senang. "Aku baru saja melakukan hal yang mengasikan."

Kiseki no sedai dan Yukina saling berpandangan tidak mengerti. Tanpa menjelaskan lebih lanjut Momoi pergi meninggalkan mereka berlari-lari riang menuju ke bench. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Momoi memasang raut wajah mengerikan dengan seringai khas Akashi dan bergumam lirih, sangat lirih yang membuat hanya dirinya yang mendengar, "Tidak akan aku biarkan seseorang menyakiti Yu-chan." lalu terkhekeh kecil.

-To be Continued-

Colum Author.

Wahk chap ini full dengan adegan Aka-OCnya. Untuk bagian Akashi yang memeluk si Oc, rasanya malu sendiri kalau ngebayanginnya. KYAAAAA XD.

Oh ya mulai chapter ini Ratednya menjadi T+.

Untuk pemberitahuan, tadi yang nge-SMS Momoi itu Akashi. Dia memberitahu Momoi kalau yang melukai Yukina itu tiga gadis lengkap dengan nama mereka. Rasanya Momoi di sini terlihat posesif banget ya sama Yukina :) ha ha ha jadi terlihat Yandere kayak Akashi XD

Ok sampai sini dulu.

Mohon REVIEWnya mina ('v-)


	6. Chapter 6

**My new life in anime world kurobas.**

**Summary:**

Yukina terlempar ke dunia anime kurobas karena permohonan yang di ucapkannya sebelum tidur, yang ternyata pada saat itu bersamaan jatuhnya bintang. Teman, keluarga, serta lingkungannya berubah menjadi serba anime. Yukina makin bingung dan frustasi ketika ia benar-benar bertemu dengan para Kiseki no sedai. Itulah awal permulaan kisahnya dalam kehidupan barunya di dunia anime dan awal permulaan sebuah cinta.

Pairing:

Akashi-Yukina.

Aomine-Yukina.

Kise-Yukina.

Kuroko-Yukina.

Murasakibara dan Midorima batal Author jadiin pairingnya Yukina.

_Rated : T+_

Perhatian (New):

. Yukina itu satu-satunya orang yang dapat mengetahui keberadaan Kuroko secara jelas.

. Yukina memiliki kemampuan yang mirip dengan Riko Aida.

Ready read:

Chapter 6.

Kise mengusap peluh di dahinya, iris kuning madunya melirik sang menejer kedua yang tengah berdiskusi dengan gadis bersurai merah muda, Satsuki Momoi. Kise tersenyum tipis. Sayang sekali, senyumannya harus menghilang, karena sebuah jitakan keras mendarat di kepalanya hingga membuatnya hampir terjerembab . dengan wajah masam, Kise berpaling kebelakang menatap sang pelaku kesal.

"Aominecchi, SAKIT TAHU!"

"BERISIK! Kau sendiri berhentilah menatap Yuki dengan tatapan mesummu."

"Aku tidak mesum-ssu. Yang mesum itu Aominecchi."

Yukina mengacuhkan pertengkaran kedua orang bodoh itu, lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan menulis kekuangan para anggota kiseki no sedai pada lembar kertas yang ada di papannya. Yukina berhenti dan menggigit penanya berpikir, lalu kembali menulis. Sepasang- tidak, melainkan dua pasang mata kini menatapnya lekat-lekat, membuatnya risih. Yukina tahu, siapa yang menatap dirinya hingga tanpa kedip, lebih tepatnya salah satu diantaranya.

Akashi Seijurou.

Meski ia tahu, sampai kapan pun ia tidak akan menoleh ke belakang dimana sang emperor berada. Tidak akan. Yukina meletakkan penannya di papan dan menghela nafas. Ini aneh. Padahal dulu dia sering berharap ingin bertemu dengan para tokoh favoritnya di anime kuroko no basuke, tapi jika begini jadinya akankah Yukina akan berpikir dua kali? Jawaban Yukina, Tidak. Meski terkadang teman-temannya bertingkah bodoh dan konyol, namun mereka sangat perhatian dan baik hati padanya, berbeda denga teman-teman di dunia nyatanya.

Pandangan Yukina menerawang, teringat kejadian demi kejadian di dunia nyatanya dulu. Di sekolahnya dulu, ia tidak memiliki teman. Teman satu-satunya hanyalah sebuah buku. Sebenarnya, banyak yang mendekati Yukina untuk mengajaknya berteman. Namun ia tahu, wajah-wajah manis yang di tampilkan mereka hanyalah sebuah topeng untuk menutupi niatan tersembunyi mereka. Dari dulu Yukina tidak pernah menerima ajakan pertemanan secara gamblang, ia selalu meresponnya dingin lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka yang mengaku ingin bersahabat dengannya.

Tanpa sadar Yukina tersenyum tipis. Tetapi kini berbeda. Di dunia anime ini, dia di terima hangat oleh seluruh anggota kiseki no sedai termasuk Momoi. Yukina memejamkan matanya menyembunyikan kedua iris dark purple miliknya di balik sang kelopak menikmati suasana yang damai di tengah suara hiruk-piruk tingkah konyol teman-temannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Akashi lirih tepat di dekat telinga Yukina.

Tubuh Yukina menegang tiba-tiba ketika merasakan hembusan nafas lembut Akashi yang berada ditelinga kirinya, refleks matanya terbuka cepat lalu berdiri dan menjauh dua langkah. Wajah Yukina memerah. Tangan kirinya terangkat dan menutupi telinga kirinya sambil menatap Akashi kesal. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Yukina marah.

"Bertanya padamu." Jawab Akashi enteng dengan kedua bahunya yang terangkat sedikit.

Jawaban Akashi membuat Yukina semakin naik pitam."Aku tahu kau bertanya Akashi-kun, tapi tidak di telingaku baka." Geram Yukina. Wajah Yukina semakin memerah ketika kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin saat ditolong Akashi.

Mata Akashi yang awas tidak akan mengabaikan pemandangan yang menarik di depannya hingga membuatnya memunculkan seringai.

"Hn, wajahmu semakin memerah. Apa kau demam? Atau… kau teringat dengan yang kemarin?"

Akashi perlahan maju dua langkah.

Yukina menatap Akashi panic. ia mengambil satu langkah mundur. "Berhenti. Jangan mendekat."

Akashi mengacuhkannya, ia kembali melangkah dan berucap, "Kenapa aku harus berhenti?"

"Ka… karena aku menyuruhmu berhenti."

"Tidak ada yang bisa memperintahku Yukina."

Yukina kembali melangkah kebelakang.

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah memasang seringai mengerikan itu Akashi-kun." Yukina mulai menatap Akashi tajam meski dalam hatinya sudah ketakutan.

Akashi semakin melebarkan seringainya membuat Yukina memincingkan kedua matanya. Sedangkan yang lainnya menatap mereka berdua tertarik.

"Kenapa? Kau takut padaku?" ucap Akashi memberi pernyataan.

"Siapa yang tidak takut ketika melihat seringai mesummu itu." Tandas Yukina. Ia kembali melangkah kebelakang.

"Begitukah?" Akashi maju satu langkah.

Yukina menengok kanan dan kirinya panik, mencari tempat persembunyian untuk menghindari Akashi. Ah dia menemukannya. Langsung saja Yukina berlari ke arah pria bersurai biru muda dan bersembunyi di belakang. Iris bulat oval milik Kuroko terbelalak selama lima detik lalu kembali datar seperti bisa. Manic aquamarinenya melirik Yukina.

"Kenapa kau bersembunyi di belakang Tetsuya, Yukina." Tanya Akashi tenang, Meski kedua iris heterocromnya memincing, menatap mereka berdua tidak suka.

"I… itu-" Yukina memeras otaknya, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk membalas Akashi. Oh ayolah Yukina, dimana dirimu yang selalu bisa membalas semua perkataan semua orang walau sesinis apa pun. Yukina menyerah, mata dark purplenya beralih pada manic aqua yang sedari tadi menatapnya datar meminta bantuan.

Seolah mengerti isarat dalam mata Yukina, ia berpaling pada Akashi dan berkata, "Sudahlah Akashi-kun, lebih baik kita bahas masalah training camp kita." Saran Kuroko mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Meski dalam hati Akashi masih ingin menggoda Yukina, ia tetap mengangguk mengiyakan saran Kuroko lalu menyuruh mereka semua berkumpul. Yukina menghela nafas lega. Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan mengedip pada kuroko, "Terima kasih Kuroko-kun." Setelah berkata seperti itu, lalu ia begabung dengan yang lainnya.

Kuroko tersenyum kecil memandang kepergian Yukina, lalu ia langkahkan kakinya mengikuti Yukina dan ikut begabung bersama taman-teamannya.

.

.

Dalam keadaan berbaring, Yukina menggigit sumpitnya sambil memikirkan rencana training camp yang di bahas kemarin. Rencananya, mereka akan pergi dua hari lagi, itu bertepatan di hari minggu besok. Mereka akan di beri ijin khusus langsung dari kepala sekolah mereka. Yukina tidak menyangka, beliau akan sangat atusias sekali menyambut usul mereka dan memberi waktu dua atau tiga hari. Yukina sampai melongo melihat kepala sekolah mereka yang kelewat ceria sambil berkali-kali berucap 'Bravo,bravo'.

Yukina melirik Kuroko yang sedang asik menikmati vanilla milk shake. Yukina tersenyum tipis lalu kembali menikmati pohon sakura di dekatnya yang mulai menggugurkan bunga cantik miliknya. Sebentar lagi mendekati musim panas, itu berati pohon-pohon sakura akan mulai menggugurkan bunganya. Mengingat itu Yukina jadi merasa sedikit sedih, mau bagaimana lagi, sejak kecil ia sangat menyukai bunga sakura.

"Ne Kuroko-kun." Ujar Yukina meminta perhatian.

Kuroko berpaling padanya menatap Yukina datar, "Ada apa Hinamori-san?" tanya Kuroko.

Tanpa berpaling, Yukina kembali berujar, "Bagaimana menurutmu tentang training camp kita kali ini?"

"Menurutku ini ide bagus Hinamori-san. Bukankah ini ide dari Hinamori-san."

"Memang. Dan menurutku, tiga hari itu termasuk lama, semoga si Akuma memberikan kita waktu kelonggaran untuk sekedar jalan-jalan di daerah sana atau menikmati…" sebelum Yukina menyelesaikan, ucapannya keburu di potong Kuroko.

"Akuma?" sela Kuroko. Tampak jelas dari tatapan matanya bahwa dia sedikit kebingungan dengan sebutan itu dari Yukina.

"Akasi Seijurou." Jawab Yukina pendek. Entah sejak kapan dia jadi suka dengan panggilan itu.

Mulut Kuroko membentuk huruf 'O' tanda mengerti. Lalu suasana kembali hening, keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Yukina kembali mengerling pada Kuroko, dalam hati ia merasa heran, apa segitu enaknya minuman yang tiap hari selalu diminum Kuroko. Yukina hampir tak habis pikir, kenapa hanya minum vanilla milk shake, Kuroko sudah merasa kenyang. Tapi itu biasanya, kalau sekarang mereka punya kegiatan rutin makan siang dekat lapangan tepat di bawah pohon sakura. Kebetulan tempat yang mereka tempati ini sedikit tidak menarik perhatian jadi memudahkan mereka menikmati makan siang dengan tenang.

Berhubung Kuroko tidak bisa masak, Yukina menawarkan diri yang mebuat bento untuk mereka berdua. Awalnya Kuroko menolaknya kerena merasa sungkan pada Yukina, namun setelah Yukina menyakinkan Kuroko dengan nada membujuk, akhirnya pria beriris aquamarine itu menyetujuinya. Kini kotak makan mereka sudah kosong dan di tumpuk di samping kiri Yukina. Yukina merasa senang, masakannya dipuji Kuroko, lainkali ia akan membuat lebih banyak variansi pada masakannya agar tidak terlihat mebosankan.

Yukina bangkit, dan mengambil posisi duduk. Ia mencabut sumpit yang sedari tadi di gigitnya lalu meletakannya pada kotak bekal kosong di seblahnya. Yukina merenggangkan otot-otot punggungnya yang kaku, setelah itu sedikit menutup setengah wajahnya dan menguap.

"Hah, jika kita terlalu lama di sini, bisa-bisa aku tertidur." Ucap Yukina dan kembali menguap.

"Hinamori-san." Panggil Kuroko.

Yukina menoleh dan menatap tepat pada manic biru langit milik Kuroko, "Hn?"

Tubuh Yukina terperanjat ketika merasakan jari-jari Kuroko yang menelusuri rambut ikalnya dengan lembut. Wajah Yukina mulai memanas tatkala meyadari jarak diantara mereka berdua hanya sejengkal telapak tangan. Pikirannya menyuruhnya untuk menghindar namun apa daya, tubuhnya sama sekali tidak mengindahkan jalan pikirannya. Terlebih, Yukina serasa terhipnotis dengan iris bulat oval yang seindah langin biru yang sedang berkosentrasi pada sesuatu di rambutnya. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, Yukina bisa mencium aroma lembut dari vanilla milk shake yang sering di minum oleh pemuda itu.

Mungkin saja dalam posisi seperti ini siapa pun yang melihat mereka tepat di belakang pasti akan mengira mereka berdua sedang berciuman. Untung saja di sekitar mereka lagi sedang-sedangnya sepi dan tidak banyak orang yang lewat situ. Kuroko menarik kedua lengannya dan kembali duduk pada posisi semula. Ia memperlihatkan beberapa kelopak sakura yang sepertinya menyangkut pada rambut Yukina seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Banyak sekali kelopak sakura yang menyangkut pada rambutmu."

"Begitukah." Ucap yukina dengan di selingi tawa canggung. Ia menyisir rambutnya dan menemukan beberapa kelopak yang menyangkut di helai-helai rambut. Ternyata benar.

"Kuroko-kun teri…" lagi-lagi ucapan Yukina terhenti ketika sepasang lengan melingkar dengan sempurna di pinggangnya. Yukina sudah hafal kebiasaan seseorang yang selalu bertindak semaunya. Kali ini ia tidak akan segan menghukum Kise yang seenak jidatnya memeluk pinggang Yukina sok akrab. Dengan garang ia menatap pria bersurai kuning keemasan di belakangnya. "Apa-apaan kau. Cepat lepaskan!" bentak Yukina galak.

"Tidak mau-ssu." Jawab Kise santai, ia malah membalas Yukina dengan memberikan cengiran khas dirinya.

"Lepaskan sekarang K-I-S-E-K-U-N." ucapnya dengan nada mengancam, penuh dengan penekanan.

Kise masih dalam gaya kekanakannya menjawab enteng pertanyaan Yukina, seolah tidak menyadari nada mengancam yang penuh dengan hawa membunuh berasal dari Yukina, "Tidak akan-ssu. Jadi salahkan tubuhmu yang mungil hingga membuatmu enak di peluk-ssu."

Yukina semakin berang, seperti biasa, dia mengayunkan sikunya siap mengenai perut Kise. Namun di luar dugaan, Kise berhasil menagkap siku kanannya dengan mudah menggunakan lengan kanannya. Yukina melongo menatap Kise yang cengar-cengir ria merasa menang dan berbangga diri. Sesaat mulut Yukina sedikit terbuka, menganga tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Kise. Setelah sadar, Yukina mengerakan tubuhnya ke sembarang arah, memberontak keras dalam dekapan Kise.

"Kise Lepaskan aku." seru Yukina

Manic dark purplenya melirik Kuroko meminta bantuan, sayang sekali iris bulat aqua itu sedang tidak menatapnya, melainkan menatap sang manic madu. Entah Cuma perasaan Yukina atau memang benar, Yukina merasa heran dengan cara Kuroko memandang si copycat. Meski kuroko masih terlihat datar-datar saja, ada kilatan aneh di dalam matanya. Lebih terkesan… menantang mungkin?

"Oi Kise, apa yang kau lakukan baka." Suara serak khas seseorang terdengar di belakang Kise bersamaan dengan Kise yang melepas pelukannya dari Yukina tidak rela.

Yukina bernafas lega, lalu tatapannya beralih pada dua sosok di belakangnya. Rupa-rupanya Aomine lah yang menarik kerah Kise, memaksa si pirang melepaskan dekapannya. Dari pengelihatannya, Kise tampak merengek-rengek minta di lepaskan, sedangkan Aomine tampak santai dan menanggapinya tidak peduli.

'_Abaikan mereka Yukina.' _Perintahnya dalam hati. Yukina kembali menatap Kuroko, kali ini dia merasa lega sudah tidak melihat tatapan aneh yang terlihat di iris mata Kuroko. Mungkin sajakan tadi ia salah lihat.

Setelah itu kegiatan mereka hanya diselingi dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan tentang rencana di dua hari kedepan tentang training camp. Sesekali mereka beremapat tertawa, ralat hanya bertiga tidak termasuk Kuroko (karena dari sononya dia irit ekspresi).

Tak jauh dari mereka berempat, seorang Akashi Seijuro tengah asik menatap gadis bersurai hitam dari ruang perpustakaan. Lebih tepatnya di meja pojokan dekat dengan jendela yang terbuka setengah. Kebetulan tempat yang di tempatinya berhadapan langsung dengan tempat Yukina dan ketiga rekannya (Baca: budaknya) sejauh enam meter. Dengan tenang iris merah-kuning keemasan miliknya menelusuri setiap inci pergerakan yang dilakukan gadis cantik itu.

Dalam hati, ia mengagumi keseluruh yang ada pada gadis. Bagi Akashi, Yukina itu… mengagumkan. Entahlah, ia merasa tidak bisa mengungkapkannya secara pasti. Terlalu sulit untuk mendiskrisikannya. Namun yang jelas, ia adalah seorang gadis yang cerdas, pandai menyembunyikan perasaanya, dan… tentu saja cantik. Siapa yang tidak akan terpesona dengan kecantikannya. Bahkan iris Amethyst milik gadis itu dapat membius kaum Adam dengan mudah termasuk dirinya. Sorot mata yang lurus dan tajam serta pembawaannya yang sedikit misterius merupakan ciri khas yang menarik membuat Orang-orang serasa ingin tambah mengetahui lebih dalam segala sesuatu tentang gadis bersurai hitam itu.

Bibir Akashi tertarik kebelakang menampilkan seringai samar. Teorinya tidak benar-benar betul. Meski Yukina memiliki pembawaan yang seperti itu, sebenarnya adalah pribadi yang tidak menyukai kekalahan dan mudah digoda olehnya. Ia sangat menikmati saat-saat wajah Yukina yang memerah, entah itu marah atau malu karena selalu kalah adu argument, kalah bermain shogi dan lain sebagainya.

Intinya, gadis itu sangat menarik.

"Sedang apa Akashi?" tanya sosok pria berambut hijau lumut di hadapannya heran.

Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Midorima yang menatapnya dengan rasa ingin tahu. Hampir saja dia lupa Midorima sedang bersamanya. Akashi menatap Midorima datar dan berucap ringan, " Bukan Apa-apa, Shintarou."

"Lalu kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Midorima lagi, rupanya penasaran juga dengan tingkah Akashi yang sedikit aneh. Jarang-jarangkan melihat seorang Akashi tersenyum meski terlihat samar.

Akashi kembali memunculkan seringai menyeramkan yang ditujukan pada sang shooter terbaik di timnya. Entah sejak kapan kini sang gunting keramatnya sudah nangkring dengan nyaman di jari telunjuk dan jari tengah serta ibu jarinya. Dimainkannya gunting merah itu hingga berbunyi 'Cekris, cekris,' berulang-ulang mebuat melodi yang terdengar horror di telinga Midorima.

"Apa kau ingin aku melubangi tubuhmu sebelum aku menjawabnya, Shintarou." Akashi terus saja menyeringai.

"Tidak terima kasih." Tolak Midorima datar. Hei, siapa yang ingin merasakan ujung yang runcing dari gunting legendaries Akashi yang merobek-robek kulit serta dagingmu? Tentu saja Midorima dengan senang hati akan menolaknya.

"Bagus."

Kali ini Midorima tidak berani lagi angkat bicara hingga suasana kembali hening. Dan tentu saja, sang Emperor-eyes kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya (menatap Yukina) yang sempat tertunda tanpa ada gangguan lagi.

-To be Continued-

Colum Author.

Lega banget rasanya bisa nyelesaiin chap ini. Rasanya banyak gangguan di saat-saat aku lagi niat bener bikin kelanjutannya, sungguh ujian yang berat, (Halah sok tabah lu.)

Sebenarnya saya bikin kelanjutannya karena lari dari rasa sesak akan tugas-tugas yang, oh sungguh menyebalkan dari sensei terkiller sesekolahku (Oh malang nian nasipmu nak.)

Tapi kok kayaknya udah hampir ketahuan ya pairingnya jatuhnya pada siapa. Hmm~

Oh ya hampir lupa, Amethyst itu sejenis batu mulia yang berwarna ungu. Nama lainnya sih kecubung ungu.

Sekedar info, rencananya habis training camp dan pertandingan fic ini akan aku bikin 'The end' tapi masih gak tahu di chap berapa. Dan lagi, saya akan bikin omake di saat-saat mereka semua udah lulus dan menekuni kuliah mereka meski baru rencana.

Tapi yang jelas, gimana menurut kalian tentang kelanjutan fic ini?

Silahkan Review 3 3 3


	7. Chapter 7

**My new life in anime world kurobas.**

**Summary:**

Yukina terlempar ke dunia anime kurobas karena permohonan yang di ucapkannya sebelum tidur, yang ternyata pada saat itu bersamaan jatuhnya bintang. Teman, keluarga, serta lingkungannya berubah menjadi serba anime. Yukina makin bingung dan frustasi ketika ia benar-benar bertemu dengan para Kiseki no sedai. Itulah awal permulaan kisahnya dalam kehidupan barunya di dunia anime dan awal permulaan sebuah cinta.

Pairing:

Akashi-Yukina. (Aslinya mau saya buat Kuroko-Oc/ Kise-Oc, tapi gak jadi)

_Rated : T+_

Perhatian:

.Yukina itu satu-satunya orang yang dapat mengetahui keberadaan Kuroko secara jelas.

. Yukina memiliki kemampuan yang mirip dengan Riko Aida.

. Maaf saya gak begitu ngerti dengan pergantian musim di jepang.

Ready read:

Chapter 7.

"Uh, ini yang terakhir…" Yukina dengan susah payah menekan-nekan pakaiannya kedalam koper berukuran sedang miliknya. Susah sekali. Hm, apa dia perlu untuk menekan itu dengan kakinya? rasanya tidak perlu, ternyata baju-bajunya sudah masuk seluruhnya kedalam koper. Sedikit usaha, Yukina berhasil menutup resletingnya.

"Nah selesai" kata Yukina bangga. Ia menyeka keringat di dahinya sambil menatap puas hasil kerjanya. Wajar saja ia puas, lagi pula tadi itu cukup menyulitkan, kau tahu? Ternyata hanya untuk memasukan barang-barang selurunya kedalam koper itu membutuhkan banyak gaya.

Yukina menebak-nebak apa lagi yang harus dibawanya. Peralatan mandi, beberapa pakaian selama tiga hari, beberapa cemilan… apa lagi ya? Mungkin dia akan membawa satu atau dua novel yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan sekolanya untuk dibacanya di waktu luang. Tatapan Yukina menerawang menatap kosong pada koper hitam miliknya. Sebuah senyuman manis terukir indah di wajahnya.

Drrrrt, Drrrrrt, Drrrrrt…

Suara getaran berhasil membuat Yukina sedikit tersentak dari lamunannnya. Ah, bodohnya dia. Tanpa sadar dirinya terhanyut oleh romansa lamunan sesaat. Kedua tangan Yukina merayap-rayap di kasurnya, mencari benda berukuran kecil berbentuk persegi empat dengan warna yang senada dengan rambutnya. Ponselnya.

Yukina berhasil menemukannya di bawah bantal. Di bagian layar, benda itu memancarkan sinar kelap-kelip dengan laporan pesan masuk. Yukina memutar kedua manic Amethyst-nya malas ketika melihat nama terang yang tercetak di ponselnya.

**To : Yukina.**

**Subyek: kumpul!**

_Kumpul jam 08.00 disekolah! tidak ada alasan telat jika tidak ingin menghadapi guntingku!_

Dasar. Gak ngomong langsung, gak di email, Akashi selalu saja menggunakan tanda seru. Khas Akashi sekali.

Yukina beranjak menuju cermin. Disana ia melihat pantulan banyangannya. Menilai penampilannya seksama. Kaos putih bergambar bola basket, dipadukan dengan jaket denim seperempat lengan, serta celana pensil. Terlihat sederhana namun sempurna. Yukina tidak peduli kalau nanti dia akan terlihat tomboy. Baginya, berpakaian seperti ini jauh lebih praktis.

Yukina mengambil koper miliknya dan menentengnya ditangan kanan. Tidak lupa ia mengantongi ponsel miliknya. Yosh, saatnya berangkat.

.

.

Semua sudah berkumpul, sementara Akashi sedang sibuk mengabsen, mengecek apakah masih ada yang belum datang. Di tangan kanan Akashi sudah tersedia benda paling keramat yang dikenal para Kiseki no Sedai sebagai alat pembunuh.

"Hn, Kurasa tidak ada yang terlambat. Segeralah, masuk kedalam bis." perintah Akashi.

Tanpa komentar mereka semua masuk ke dalam bis secara teratur. Sengaja Yukina berada di urutan belakang. Ia hanya ingin duduk sendiri menikmati pemandangan luar dengan tenang. Yukina menaruh koper miliknya pada bagasi atas. Sayang sekali, panjang lengannya sama sekali tidak mencapai bagasi atas. Yukina sedikit berjinjit berharap itu membantunya sampai diatas. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Yukina mengutuk tubuhnya yang pendek.

"Kenapa bagasinya tinggi sekali." Runtuk Yukina. Yukina sedikit melompat-lompat kecil. Kenapa tidak sampai? Yukina tidak meyadari sesosok pria jangkung berada satu jengkal telapak tangan di belakangnya, ia lebih terfokus pada pekerjaannya. Tinggal sedikit lagi, dan-

'_Eh?'_ Yukina sedikit heran, koper yang berada di tangannya kini sudah berpindah tangan. Lengan orang itu terangkat, memasukan koper milik Yukina pada bagasi atas. Yukina membalik tubuhnya berniat mengucapkan terima kasih, namun ucapan si penolong membuat Yukina kehilangan selera untuk berterima kasih. Dan tentu saja— ingin menelan orang itu hidup-gidup.

"Bukan bagasinya yang terlalu tinggi, tapi kau yang terlalu pendek." Ucap Aomine dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku tidak pendek Aomine-kun, hanya kurang tinggi." Elak Yukina kesal merasa tersinggung.

"Jangan mengelak. Akui sajalah, kalau tubuhmu itu pendek."

"Aomine! Kau-nya sajalah yang terlalu jangkung."

"Dasar chibi."

Yukina diam. Untuk ukuran IQ-nya yang tinggi, tidak akan sulit untuk mencerna satu kata terakhir yang terlontar dari mulut Aomine. Hanya memperlukan waktu lima detik untuk dirinya selesai memprosesnya sebelum dia berteriak keras penuh emosi.

"CHIBIIII!" gelegar Yukina.

Yukina tanpa ragu-ragu menendang '_kebanggaan_'-nya Aomine. Cukup keras dan menyakitkan. Cuek, Yukina meninggalkan pemuda bersurai biru dongker itu yang sedang meraung-raung kesakitan sambil memengang _'kebanggaan'-_nya menuju Murashakibara. Yukina meminta Murashakibara untuk memindah kopernya di atas bangku belakang nomer empat dari bangkunya semula. Murashakibara mengangguk lalu melakukan permintaannya sambil berulangkali menawarinya snack rasa terbaru.

"Err— tidak terima kasih." Tolak Yukina saat Murashakibara (Lagi-lagi) menawarinya snack.

"Sayang sekali~ padahal rasa ini sangat enak~" ucap Murashakibara sebelum dirinya berbalik meninggalkan Yukina kembali menuju tempatnya.

'_Hah… akhirnya bisa tenang.' _Pikir Yukina lega.

Yukina menempatkan dirinya senyaman mungkin dibangku dekat jendela. Ia sangat suka berada dibagian itu. Sekilas Yukina menatap langit biru nan indah berhiyas mentari pagi dari balik jendela bus, lalu dia beralih mengambil salah satu buku yang baru ia beli di toko buku sebelum sampai di sekolah. Dia membuka lembar demi lembar, membacanya serius. Kedua mata Amethyst-nya bergerak mengikuti perhuruf ditiap paragrap. Pikiran selurunya sudah terfokus dengan bacaan tersebut sampai-sampai dirinya tidak menyadari pergerakan disebelah bangkunya.

Setelah menaruh ranselnya di bagasi, orang itu duduk tenang disamping kiri Yukina. Dia menatap lekat gadis di sebelahnya yang sedari tadi diam tidak bergerak sambil membaca sebuah buku. Serius sekali. Iris heterocrom miliknya beralih pada cover buku yang dipegang Yukina. Detektive eh? Dia tidak menyangka, ternyata gadis bersurai hitam kelam di sampingnya itu punya ketertarikan dengan hal berbau teka-teki dan misteri.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau suka membaca buku seperti itu." Ucap Akashi menyuarakan pikirannya.

Terlonjak kaget, spontan Yukina mengalihkan tatapannya pada kapten tim basket Teiko itu. Kosentrasi membacanya buyar seketika saat menyadari sosok yang sangat tidak asing dimatanya. Ya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Akashi Seijuro, sang kapten.

"Akashi-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan disini. Ini tempatku." Seru Yukina sedikit tertahan. Dia hanya tidak ingin yang lain mendengar keributan.

Akashi menjawab dengan cuek. "Ini tempat umum bukan pribadi."

"Tapi kan aku dulu yang menempatinya. Lagi pula masih banyak bangku yang kosong."

"Aku lebih suka disini."

Grrrrr… pria ini memang suka cari gara-gara padanya. Kalau bukan kapten, ia rasa ia akan dengan senang hati menendang pria itu sampai ke ujung dunia. Tapi kalau bukan? Rasanya ia akan berpikir ulang. Yukina masih cukup waras untuk tidak berkenalan dengan sang gunting legendaries milik Akashi. Yukina putuskan untuk tidak membalas dan melanjutkan bacaannya yang sempat tertunda.

Akashi sendiri sudah sibuk dengan laptop miliknya. Merancang setrategi latihan untuk diikuti rekan (baca: budak-budak)-nya di training camp. Tak terasa perjalanan sudah memakan waktu dua jam. Akashi sedikit merenggangkan otot-otot punggungnya yang terasa kaku. Dalam hati, ia agak heran. Dia sama sekali belum merasakan pergerakan dari gadis di sebelahnya. Apa ceritanya begitu bagus hingga membuat Yukina memfokuskan seluruhnya pada nofel miliknya?

Akashi sedikit tersentak ketika merasakan bahu kanannya yang terasa berat. Akashi melirik kesebelahnya, dimana Yukina tengah tertidur pulas dengan bersandar pada bahunya. Tanpa suara, ia memasukan laptop miliknya kedalam tas ransel. Iris heterocromnya kembali melirik sang menejer kedua. "Kau ini selalu merepotkan." Gumam Akashi pelan sambil menyeringai.

Ucapannya sama sekali berbanding terbalik dengan tindakannya. Akashi malah merengkuh tubuh mungil itu supaya lebih mendekat ke arahnya, sebelum melepas jaket yang dikenakannya, memindahkan jaket itu pada tubuh Yukina, agar gadis itu lebih hangat. Akashi juga kemudian memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Sepasang manik aqua menatap nanar pada dua orang yang sedang tertidur pulas. Pria bersurai baby blue itu awalnya ingin meminjam novel yang pernah diceritakan Yukina karena tertarik, namun ia membatalkan niatnya begitu sampai dibangku Yukina. Di sana, gadis itu tidak duduk sendirian, melainkan bersama pemuda bersurai merah yang tengah tertidur bersama gadis itu. Yukina tampak tertidur nyenyak di bahu sang emperor. Senyum samar menghias wajah manis Yukina, membuatnya semakin cantik.

Tanpa suara, Kuroko berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi tempat itu menuju bangkunya yang berada nomer tiga dari bangku Yukina. Kuroko duduk didekat jendela menatap kosong langit biru yang cerah. Tatapannya menerawang. Pikirannya mengambang, berkelana.

Apakah sudah terlambat?

Apakah sudah tidak ada harappan lagi?

Apakah sudah waktunya ia akan menyerah?

Kuroko menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan kanannya lalu bersandar disandaran bangku. Mungkin sejak awal, gadis itu sudah terikat dengan Akashi. Sang benang merah menyatukan mereka, membawanya kepada sang takdir. Mungkin pendapat Kuroko ini terlalu berlebihan, tapi begitulah. Ia dapat melihat seutas benang merah yang terlilit di kelingking kedua orang itu. Untuk Akashi, Kuroko tahu kalau pemuda itu menaruh rasa tertarik dengan Yukina sejak awal kedatangan gadis itu di sekolahnya. Bahkan, Kuroko sering memergoki Akashi yang tengah menatap gadis itu dengan senyuman samar.

Sedangkan YUkina? Entahlah, ia sendiri masih belum bisa menebak isi hati gadis itu. Seperti ada sebuah dinding yang menghalangi dirinya untuk melihat lebih jauh sisi lain gadis itu.

Baiklah. Mulai sekarang ia akan melupakan rasa sukanya pada gadis itu. Dia akan menata ulang semua perasaannya. Terlebih ia juga akan mendukung Akashi jika pemuda merah itu benar-benar jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Lagi pula ia cukup menghormati kaptennya yang telah menyuruhnya bergabung di tim basket dan menjadi pemain inti.

.

.

"Yukina, bangun. Sudah sampai." Akashi beranjak dari bangkunya dan mengambil tas ransel miliknya di bagasi.

Yukina mengerjap-ngerjapkan manic Amethyst-nya. "Um…" erangan kecil meluncur bebas di mulutnya. Gadis itu sempat menatap jaket hitam yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Jaket ini… rasanya ia kenal.

"Apa yang kau lihat. Cepat bawa bawaanmu dan turun dari bus." Dengan kecepatannya, Akashi merampas jaket hitam miliknya. Yukina yang mungkin masih kehilangan separuh fungsi otaknya karena baru bangun tidur hanya menurut. Tidak mempedulikan tindakan Akashi. Setidaknya, sebelum ia melihat Akashi mengenakan jaket itu. Tiba-tiba saja kedua pipinya menghangat dengan cepat.

Dari sini, suara ombak jelas sekali terdengar menandakan mereka tengah berada di daerah pantai, yang entahlah mereka tidak tahu nama pasti tempat ini.

Akashi menyerahkan beberapa kunci masing-masing pada rekan timnya. "Tiap kamar akan di huni dua orang." Jeda sebentar.

"Pembagiannya: Daiki sekamar dengan Ryouta." Aomine protes, ia tidak ingin sekamar dengan pria berisik. Sedangkan Kise merengek ingin sekamar dengan Kuroko.

"Shintarou sekamar dengan Atsushi," Midorima menggerutu pelan. Ia tidak suka kalau harus sekamar si monster makanan. Murashakibara hanya cuek menanggapinya.

"Aku akan sekamar dengan Kuroko." Kuroko diam tidak berniat protes.

"Satsuki sekamar dengan Yukina. Ada pertanyaan?" tanya Akashi. setelah yakin tidak ada yang berbicara, ia kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Baik kalau begitu. silahkan masuk ke penginapan untuk beristirahat sebentar, lalu setelah itu kita akan adakan latihannya."

Semua mengangguk serempak, kemudian semuanya berjalan secara berbaris menuju ke penginapan. Akashi berjalan pelan di belakang mereka, disampingnya, Kuroko berjalan tenang. Meski wajah tenang Kuroko terlihat datar, di pikirannya tengah bergelut dengan keputusan yang akan di sampaikan kepada Akashi. ia menghela nafas lalu berkata datar.

"Apa Akashi menyukai Yukina?" Tanya Kuroko terang-terangan.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Akashi balik. Ia sama sekali tidak menunjukan rasa terkejut dengan pertanyaan mendadak dari sang phantom player.

"Jika kau benar-benar menyukai Yukina, aku akan mendukungmu Akashi-kun."

Akashi diam, tertegun. Apa tadi dia salah dengar. Tanpa mengurangi laju jalannya, sedikit mengangkat alisnya, Akashi melirik Kuroko. "Kau sendiri, bukan kah kau juga menyukai Yukina?"

"Ya. Aku menyukainya." Jawab Kuroko sedikit mengambang.

Akashi diam menunggu Kuroko melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku sangat menyukainya. Tapi aku lebih menghormati pertemanan. Aku tidak ingin hal ini menjadi sebuah pertengkaran, terlebih menganggap yang lainnya sebagai rival."

Akashi menyeringai kecil menanggapi penjelasan Kuroko yang terdengar panjang. Ini baru pertama kalinya ia mendengar seorang Kuroko berbicara sepanjang itu. "Benar. Aku menyukainya." Jujurnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak ingin melihatnya menderita. Kau harus menjaganya Akashi-kun."

"Kau bisa mempercayakan itu padaku." Sahutnya penuh percaya diri.

Mulutnya membentuk sebuah kurfa. Memperlihatkan seringai yang semakin lebar. Saingan berkurang satu. Ia tinggal merebut Yukina dan menjadikan gadis itu miliknya. Hanya seorang. Mungkin ini terdengar posesif, tapi Akashi tidak peduli. Kemenangan berada di depan mata, Ia tinggal menahklukan hati sang gadis, maka ia akan menjadi miliknya.

-To be Continued-

Colum Author.

Haah jujur saja saya agak males waktu ngetik ini, pasti banyak typo. Oh ya, soal pairing, kini sudah diubah ke Akashi x Oc.

Kayaknya terlalu kecepetan deh dan lagi, ini chap lebih sedikit dari chap-chap yang sebelumnya. Tapi yah sudah lah. Awalnya saya mikir, nih enaknya yang dibuat mundur siapa ya? Kuroko, Kise, atau Aomine? Tapi karena baru ingat kalau kuroko itu sangat menghormati sang Akashi jadinya aku buat dia mundur deh.

Gimana menurut kalian?

Jika ada yang kurang paham silahkan tanya lewat Review ('_-)


End file.
